Soldier Wish Guardian heart
by DragoonKnight Agnim
Summary: A Heart Broken Ami makes a wish to a falling star, unknown to her this brings forths many challenges an allies as well, can this newcomers help her and the senshi save the word and her own heart, or the awakening of new and old foes will mean the End, OCC
1. Prologe

Disclamer: I don't own Sailormoon.**  
**" now ill punish you in the name of love an justice " normal talk  
_" is this girl for real?" thoughts__**  
**_**" Third Sword of the Flame: Amateratsu" Attacks/Spells/ Demonic voices  
**_**" Descend thought the heavens and strike the enemy one more time" Spell chanting/demons thoughts  
**_  
**Prologue**

A bright and clear night full of stars normally means, calm a romantic night for some couples, or a new path in the road of destiny thanks to the magical influence of the stars, of course in Minato ward both statements can't come in the same time to certain group of girls.

A couple of hours after dusk even in this important night the sound of sobs from a teen girl can be heard, in Juban district certain justice defender now cries about the loneliness, injustice and betrayal against her, even her normally bubble headed blond friend tries to calm her down her wails, her cobalt blue hair covering her face and eyes that normally are blue violet, but tonight are red an puffy cause of the tears dropped for some thing that happened not long ago that night.

Flashback

Ami was happy? yes, Why? Easy her friend at last manage to get a normal night for a date with her boyfriend, okay that's normal, except that tonight is a bit different, there wasn't any signals of attacks for the last 2 days from those dream robbers that where hunting the Pegasus, and more else Usagi manage to convince her to go in a double date with her a Mamoru along with a guy from the same class named Takeshi, yes she was happy cause for some time she was building some feelings for him an thanks to her friend she can get closer.

End of Flashback

That was of course the first opportunity for a normal relation with all the incidents in the district, or at least is what her friends and partners tend to tell, of course she knows better, but in retrospective her best chance was with Ryu, a small snort came with those thoughts of course she had a small crush on the young seer that he seems to return and it didn't matter that both knew there respective secrets but is hard to keep up with some one that knows what you're going to do, killing any surprise or glamor in the relationship, so in the end they ended in no more than friends.

No this time it was with a young man that respects her, doesn't take her for a strange girls, if his words were right he liked her for her shy but bright demeanor, that trail of thoughts would have made a small smile with a pink blush appear on her features, but recalling the events it brought a scowl to her face.

The evening was pretty much calm and normal, both couples enjoying the double date, especially with the coming of the closer, a dinner in certain restaurant, after gaining a promise from her blond friend not to eat there dates out of money, much to the relief of the prince of earth, the diner started in a romantic way, while Takeshi continue to praise her and comment her looks making the blush on her cheeks remain for the rest of the dinner, for a 16 year old girl it's the best night, and to her opinion it cant be best or be ruined, never temp fate, both her and destiny tend to be sadistic and cruel given the right chance.

It all started with a small alarm from her communicator, indicating that there was an attack or that her friends and comrades are in deep trouble. Tapping her friend on the shoulder to inform her of the emergency, both scouts asked for permission to the bathroom and discus the alarm. And that is when every thing started to go wrong.

Flashback

"So I think you look pretty tonight Ami"

That comment got a blush as an answer, while the blue haired lady fidgeted under his gaze; meekly a shy "thanks" came from her mouth

"That's sweet, don't you think Mamo-chan" squealed the blond companion

"You con say that" came as a formal answer

Still under their gazes an with the blush on her face, Ami tries to calm down herself "Well we can order n…." only to be interrupted by a beeping from her communicator

Both girls fidgeted under the normal stare from Takeshi, and the knowing sight of Mamoru, looking for an excuse in order to check the problem.

"Must be my Mom, asking when we'll come back, got to answer it" Picking herself and Usagi from the table both girls try to get to the bathroom, both very worried, since the computer wouldn't alert unless there was something disturbing, a big attack or a distress call from their friends.

The trip to the bathroom was almost eventful, because of their worry thy almost collided with a waiter, making him spill the drinks he had on Ami's clothes, ruining her favourite dress, of course compared to the thought of their friends or the innocent in danger it was on no importance.

Once checking the reason from the transmitter alarm, they simply found out 3 reasons for it, one was a battle half district away, were Makoto, Minako and Rei were fighting an stray Youma, the second was near the park were Haruka and Michiru were in combat against a dream stealer, but those were of normal occurrence and none of them were asking for help, no the reason for it was a huge power spike but its impossible to detect the exact localisation and that was unsettling.

"This is strange, its not the battles, seems our friends are ok, but they can still need help, its why they didn't call for us that confuses me, that and the source of that power the computer detected" Ami mumbled still confused by the events

The nervous blond didn't know if answering would be good, but decide against lying to her friend "Well, we agreed you most of all deserved a free night to enjoy so you would have it to you're self"

Still unsure she can only respond "Thanks Usagi, but you know I will help you, as a Senshi or as a friend"

"Then what do we do now Ami-chan?" still ask the blond princess

(Sigh) "I think is better if we just call of the night and go help, Hotaru and the outers are nearby, so we can go with them first hen help Mako-chan and the rest, as for the power spike,..... I don't know" still with some insecurities

"It doesn't matter you know they will understand, that is if you want" ask Usagi

"I Want to go, he will have to wait then" with a little bit more conviction

Brave last words from her heart, both girls manage to get out of the bathroom to the table were there respective dates were waiting, that's it until they heard them taking, looking on the table before making there self known, both girls wait to hear some thing. Just what they didn't expect.

Mamoru Chiba wasn't known for a violent person, but with sincerity he want no more than beat the crap of the man, no no man that to much of a praise, this disgusting bean in front of him a feed him to some Youma, after the girls got to the bathroom, the waiter brought some drinks, at the second glass Takeshi started ranting about what he is going to do with Ami, mentioned how he wasn't only to use her but enjoy it, first praising the naive girl till she opens in all terms getting all the benefits from the shy girls mind and then her body just for the fun of it. Mamoru was obviously pissed to the fact that he was shaking in anger, it wasn't until a gasp from the side made him see a cruel scene.

Usagi was shocked, that bastard was only playing with her best friend, and worst gloating of it, a peculiar frown can be seen on her face indicating that for the first time she was mad, not even Beryl made her feel this way. But that wasn't to much of what has passed on her friends face, a look of betrayal, along with torrents of tears, normally she was shy and reserved but to know someone she was trusting was only playing with her, only using her for his own sick pleasure, some one using her own feelings against her was to much and heartbroken she ran, ran fast not even hearing her friends calls.

Mamoru took this opportunity to plant his fist on the bastard in front of him before getting up and following Usagi to check for their friend.

End of Flashback

Finally Mamoru catches with them, but stand on the sides, just seen a sweet and caring girl like Ami in this state makes him want to go Endymon on that creep, he knows his words cant reach her right now, he only hopes Usagi can calm her down.

Usagi Tsukino at the moment doesn't know what to do, only grab hold of her friend and while caressing her back whispering thing to her ear, but nothing works, at this times she really wished her firend would be here, then it came obviously o her, she needs to distract Ami till she feels better.

"Ami-chan we cant cry right now, our friends needs us" trying to use her love for her friends to motivate her

After a couple of tries she manage to get an answer that isn't a whimper "Ok, they need us" still down but managing to hold her tears, her friends were important right now. After getting up she manages to see when her friend transforms into her Sailor fuku, and the prince of earth in his tuxedo persona.

Her transformation didn't wait any longer, but before star moving she manage to see in the sky asking why it must be this way, why its so hard looking for happiness or some one, right there she catches a glimpse of a falling star, thinking a bit she manage to whisper a wish to said star

" _I Wish, we had more help, to find someone for me, not being alone anymore_" she mutters before finally vocalizing her thoughts "I wish, the desire of my heart to be granted, so that me and my friends can be happy" was her final whisper before taking her leave

Interesting though, if she had looked a while longer she would have seen her whishing star divid itself in 10 different segment that fallen all over Minato ward and especially Juban district. Things are to get a bit more exiting for the moment

Authors Note: This is my first Story in this subject, I hope many would like it.


	2. The Old and New

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon.**  
**" now ill punish you in the name of love an justice " normal talk  
_" is this girl for real?" thoughts__**  
**_**" Third Sword of the Flame: Amateratsu" Attacks/Spells/ Demonic voices  
**_**" Descend thought the heavens and strike the enemy one more time" Spell chanting/demons thoughts  
**_

"**Old And New"**

" _I Wish, we had more help, to find someone for me, not being alone anymore" she mutters before finally vocalizing her thoughts "I wish, the desire of my heart to be granted, so that me and my friends can be happy" was her final whisper before taking her leave_

_Interesting though, if she had looked a while longer she would have seen her wishing star divide itself in 10 different segment that fallen all over Minato ward and especially Juban district. Things are to get a bit more exiting for the moment_

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**Three weeks later**

The soft breeze flows through the city on this warm night, a night like any other spring night in Minato ward, calm, quiet and…….

"Sparkling Wide Pressure" was screamed along with the crackling sounds of lightning

A fight against evil forces from the local defenders, the normal dark night is illuminated by the flashes of attacks, and its quietness disappear with the shock wave made by the clashes of battle and the debris from the destroyed road.

The raging battle evolves between its fighters, none giving the other a chance for a full comeback, with equal fierce retaliation its opponents drive them even if the numbers were not the same on both sides, first on one side are 8 strangely dressed teenage girls, while their enemies are only five the most impressive of them are only one hooded figure with humanoid form, the others are simply what looks like a mixture of human a variety of insects, between them A Spider, Praying Mantis, Ant and what look like a roach, (yeah, they finally did it, evil forces created a cockroach daemon).

One of the girls with brown hair in a high ponytail charge against the spider creature, her hands sparking with high voltage electric magic, while her blond friend tries to stop the creature movements with a golden chain, the others tries to finish the other creatures teaming on pairs against them leaving the humanoid alone while he gloats of his great plan and inevitable victory.

"Even after all this time you haven't improved, even though you have increased you've numbers today is the day we get revenge and you meet you're demise" gloated the hooded figure

"No way, we are going to stop you and punish you in the name of the …aaaahhhhh" tried to answer a blonde with odango like hair style before ducking a punch from one of the arms of the ant creature.

Shining Aqua Illusion

The blue headed partner of the blonde manage to strike before the blow impacted on her friend giving her enough time to get in a better fighting position

"Any ideas meat ball head?" asked the raven haired one while combining her efforts with the small purple eyed teen wielding a glaive try to burn or crush the roach monster, "Doesn't this beast knows when to die?"

"I really hate cockroaches", was the replay from the purple eyed teenager while she pointed her weapon to the extra legged creature

**Silent Glaive Surprise**

**Burning Mandela**

Both burst of fire and energy flew through the air hitting directly on the target, the explosion creating enough smoke preventing both girls from watching if there attacks manage to create any damage, only a cry of warning from the blue headed one holding what looked like a computer was enough for them to jump in time dodging a sticky goo thrown from the creature relative unharmed (hey it's a roach, you need something stronger than a Nuke, Beheaded it for 10 days or a very powerful zapper, anything else is harmless to them)

The last to girls, a short blond and a soft blue haired one carrying a sword and a mirror, where in a close fight against the mantis, and even with there battle hardened experience the battle was proving difficult.

"Why didn't Setsuna warned us about this new enemy, or at least a new battle, she told use there wasn't new enemies" angrily exclaimed the short blonde with exchanging blade strikes with her opponent while her team mate tried to focus a water based attack on same creature without harming her lover.

The battles raged on the street, with the exchange of magic blasts and brute strength, in such intensity that neither of the parties manages to detect the arrival of an emerald eyed newcomer on top of one of the houses.

"Pathetic, and here I thought this would be fun crushing you, well hope you can enjoy hell" The hooded humanoid sneered at them while charging a blast to one of the blondes.

**Dark Bolt**

A black lightning soured thought the battle filed almost hitting the leader of the girl team, striking a car nearby destroying it, and bringing gasps from five of the girls including the almost fried one recognizing the attack as one they didn't though to see again.

The hooded man enjoyed the looks he received from the love and justice defenders as the stared at him with confusion, shock and fear, grateful of those expressions he decided to give them one more shock before tasting a sweet victory, so he grabbed both sides of his hood and moved it so it will drop and showed them his face, a face the girls never thought of looking again after all this time.

"Jadeite" came as a scream from the 5 that remembered this Dark General, in that instant other thing almost dawned on them, if he was alive who else will come, or the most terrifying question, did she survived or is coming back.

Happy with the direction the every thing was taking a malicious grin appeared on his face, soon revenge will be served and they can see the face of their executioner, with a signal he directed his monsters to resume the attack on the shocked and confused senshi.

The creatures took advantage of the distracted opponents in order to deliver a vicious attack on them; Uranus didn't have much choice but to back down from the aggressive stance into a more defensive one in order to prevent more damage than her uniform can take and heal, not before receiving some cuts on her arms and abdomen, Neptune tried to help her only to be shoved aside before a full blow could take her in half.

The roach creature dug underground not to take any chances with the Glaive of Saturn but its low ground attack also prevented the fire form Mars to reach it, while its paws come from under the earth making both girls go back, luckily for them the goo was blocked by a Silence wall, but it wont hold for much longer from the repeated attack.

Moon and Mercury were having many difficulties since none of them were close ranged fighters; the Ant began its assault merciless against both girls using mostly the extra pair of arms and its inhuman strength, while shrugging off the ice blasts and preventing the blonde from charging any healing or purifying magic.

But the pair in more trouble was Jupiter and Venus, both were more experience in close quarter battles, but the eight legged daemon wasn't only tricky but also merciless, if the weren't dodging the blows it was the sticky web it threw or the venom it spited against them, but the shock from remembering this enemy ant the implications was enough to prevent any good battle concentration, it was only a matter of time before tragedy strikes.

On the roof

Green eyes narrow from its position, the battle was reaching a dangerous point, even thought he was eager to jump in and help the stranger had a mission and it involved info recollecting, what he was looking for is far to dangerous in wrong hands and he could easily fell its power or something similar on the area, but for that he needed to be discrete and especially deal with a lot of stealth.

On the ground

"MINAKO" came a shout from the brown headed girl, forcing every body to stare at the blonde in orange skirt; it seems she was still in enough confusion giving the spider an opening for the sticky web to hit her rendering the girl immobile, vulnerable and specially far from her friends to receive any help.

The girls gained a fearful expression at seeing the monster charging to their friend with its poison fangs prepared to deliver a fatal blow, fear overcame her looking that there was no way out, the blue headed one with the scanner was too much in shock and fear of her friend demise that she overlooked an energy spike from the nearby while her friends tried to reach them in order to help they almost got taken down from their opponents, only fear and desperation was in the group while they waited for the inevitable.

In the roof

The emerald eyed lost it while looking from below "_OK SCREW THIS, my mission was to observe not to let innocents or good people get harmed and killed, so...... SCREW STEALTH" _and with his mind made, he recollected enough energy to jump in the battle and do what he did the best, and leaped in the spider direction

On the street

Minako Aino was on the verge of breaking down, first one of her friends, Ami got her heart broken by an idiot and it took some time for her to return to her former self and trusting men again with the help of her mother, friends and a peculiar neighbour; she stills blames herself for suggesting him, and even with some strange situations its obvious to her that her death is near, she was too young die, without being loved, and even the shouts of her friends couldn't take her gaze from the creature charging at her with poisoned weapons, so the Senshi of Love decided to accept her fate, closed her eyes and waited for Death to claim her.

"MINAKO NO" Screw their secret identities one of their friends was going to die and they could only watch as the spider came near to deliver the last blow, waiting for a miracle, they saw it almost in slow motion only for….

BOOM

An impact made come from where the spider daemon and the blonde lifting dust, smoke and pieces of street asphalt, the girls were at tears looking desperately looking in the smoke screen while Jadeite was laughing like a maniac for the victory, or at least its apparent one, once the dust started revealing his face contorted into shock, then into full fledge anger, who dared denied his kill.

The senshi were startled if this is how miracles came, the want them coming more often, at least in the mind of some, two of the skirted magical defender feel some familiarity in the scene. What they found once the dust dispersed was 3 things

First Minako was fine and Intact, but still in the web

Second the aracne monster was barely 6 feet from her with its head into the ground and a boot on top

Third the boot was attached to a male newcomer, a very strange dressed and handsome new comer.

Venus manage to open her eyes to look why death was taking to much, opening one eye then the other she couldn't help but stare at the new comer who was wearing a pair of black combat boots, black pants and belt, while her vision started looking up she noted he was using a fitting black t-shirt, a dark blue trench-coat, that flapped on the air like a cape thanks to the landing impact of his heel drop, metal braces on both arms under the sleeves of the coat, and what looks like a mean Zanbato strapped on his back as long as him, his face was showing a neutral stare on the enemy with his emerald green eyes, shoulder length deep blue hair and a dark forest green long scarf that flowed with the wind covering his neck and the bottom of his face up to his nose. She still was trying to figure out the small sweet droop on the back of his head.

Now while the Scouts were relived that their friend was fine, this new element was a bit disconcerting, was it it a new enemy, an ally, or just an occasional traveller. But one thing was for sure, the battle has just turned to a new direction, one that could give Pluto a Headache if she new this wasn't the only surprise.

Authors Note: Characters designs are mostly Occ, by the way the time line is still unsure, I still haven't decide pre or post galaxy in terms of the Geist on Pluto and how it will affect, that and the power level. OK now some one has enter the play field, next chapter the battle will show the changes of this new intermission, alongside with its name and maybe its purpose, or better yet if he came alone or not. Ill try to be concrete with the elements introduce.


	3. Earth Dragon and Sky Dragon?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon.**  
**" Please tell me she didn't say that " normal talk  
_" I don't like that smirk?" thoughts__**  
**_**" Oblivion Arts: Maximum Wolf Bane" Attacks/Spells/ Demonic voices  
**_**" Descend thought the heavens and strike the enemy one more time" Spell chanting/demons thoughts  
**_

"**Earth Dragon and Sky Dragon?"**

_Venus manage to open her eyes to look why death was taking to much, opening one eye then the other she couldn't help but stare at the new comer who was wearing a pair of black combat boots, black pants and belt, while her vision started looking up she noted he was using a fitting black t-shirt, a dark blue trench-coat, that flapped on the air like a cape thanks to the landing impact of his heel drop, metal braces on both arms under the sleeves of the coat, and what looks like a mean Zanbato strapped on his back as long as him, his face was showing a neutral stare on the enemy with his emerald green eyes, shoulder length deep blue hair and a dark forest green long scarf that flowed with the wind covering his neck and the bottom of his face up to his nose. She still was trying to figure out the small sweet droop on the back of his head._

_Now while the Scouts were relived that their friend was fine, this new element was a bit disconcerting, was it it a new enemy, an ally, or just an occasional traveller. But one thing was for sure, the battle has just turned to a new direction, one that could give Pluto a Headache if she new this wasn't the only surprise._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silence reign over the night, in one moment the fierce battle was on its higher point a life was going to be taken and in one moment with the surprise entrance of a new fighter every body remained quiet.

The Scouts couldn't help but stare at the coated person with blue hair and big sword, from looks from relief, to gapping surprise, the other side wasn't so forgiving, anger and disbelief were on the remain daemons, Jadeite was one of the first to react.

"Who the heck are you?" came from the general bringing the Scouts from their stupor

"…….." came from the stranger that seems more concentrated on the creature under his foot, it was still twitching,

"I said in the name of the Dark Kingdom Identify your self" bringing now his minions from their paralyzing stare over the fallen comrade

The blue haired didn't seem to pay attention so he gave small hops stomping again on the arcane making it twitch again only for him to blink several times before shaking his head in disbelief, turning around to face the blond still trapped on the web before speaking

"Are you alright?" Concern evident on his voice

Those three words together gained various reactions, the blond he just saved obtained heart on her eyes, Usagi, Rei and Ami let go of a breath they were holding "_he is an ally"_ they thought, Makoto was both relived of her friend safety but also a bit jealous for not being the one to be rescued by the green eyed, the other were torn between happy for the help or scared of the easy way he dispatched one of the creatures.

"Do you want me to help you there?" asked again a bit nervous of the loving stare "_I have seen flowers or fire in the eyes but never hearts, is a bit unnerving"_

She quickly recover from her gaze and with a weak "Hai" she lowers here stare in order to hide a small blush, the swordsman started looking on his pockets for something to cut the web when he immediately came to an stop and do side cartwheel evading the ant creature punch.

"Damn forgot they where more" while standing up taking a middle defense stance in order to take the power house head on in the next attack

**Dark Bolt**

An attack that didn't came from the creature in front but from the humanoid 50 meters on the left, quickly with a Back flip he dodges the magic blast and then side step in order to be again between the captured blond and the battle.

"OK, you asked for it" before he could dash against the general the ant youma restarted its assault ant the male warrior forcing him to dodge its four arms while looking for a blind spot to strike like "_Now_"

**Tiger Knuckle Fist**

Throwing a Ki enhanced punch directly in the creature thorax making a clean hit, launching the respective target into the next wall with enough force o actively crack its armored exoskeleton.

The Ant not happy with the damage, and also with pain, that dammed hit really hurt, so it start looking for a way to retaliate, grabbing some of the parts from the broken wall, he immediately flickered them to the warrior.

Now it was moment for the Senshi to worry, they can't help since the moment the Ant started his assault the other creatures redouble effort for the attack, since now the huge projectiles of bloke and heavy concrete were against the unidentified warrior, they were sure nobody was able to block them in the moment, and if he decided to dodge then they will hit dead center on there still captured friend, putting him on a slate mate, die or let the other die.

Widening his eyes at the unexpected counter assault he did the only thing his mind came at the moment, he started channeling mana for a magic spell, while running on the trapped blond in hopes of releasing her and taking hear from harm.

In a mad dash toward the captured girl the sound of air projectiles reach his ears, but they are too quick and too small to be the rumble of the building, but there wasn't much time to care fore that, instead the sight of flying roses came to the corner of his eye that ended hitting and piercing the web, releasing the prisoner, not being one to waste such a chance the green eyed warrior jumped in time to catch her while changing direction just barely enough to feel the stone projectiles passing near them with great force and getting strike in the street.

Looking up the girls could only smile at the sight of a man clad in a tuxedo with a domino mask and a rose on his hand, while the coated warrior only stares in confusion, "_Yaiba?, no he may like dark costumes but I doubt he would fight in party clothes, besides his energy is kind of familiar" _blinking a bit he sees that all the attention is on the masked man, shifting the weight of the blond on his arms for a bridal style grab he take a run for a free shot.

"Tuxedo Kamen" exclaimed the other blond happily while the other turn to look at him, ignoring the swordsman that made a dash run to the distracted four arms bug, with a girl in his arms he only can do some kind of moves so he jumps stretching a whirlwind kick directly at the distracted creature.

"Never lose hope Scouts, because in the middle of the darkest night even the small glimmer of ho….." his speech was cut down by a high impact

CRAASSHHHH BOOOM

Looking for the source of the noisy interruption both side only see a dust screen reveling the ant creature on top of the spider with what looks a swollen bruise on its face, confused they followed the direction from where the creature was a moment ago, only to see the swordsman carrying Sailor Venus in bridal style with one leg raised while stopping a little of his spin.

"_Did he just used Tuxedo's speech to run and deliver a spin Kick on the enemy?" _came the mutual thought of the outers

"_That was a dirty shot, are you sure he is on our/their side" _was the thought of the rest

"_hmm, this is very warm and safe" _think the blond while snuggling on the his savior

"_A_ _great clean hit, shows him no to ignore the enemy in front and why is this girl pressing herself against……..oh crap not again"_ passed through the young warrior mind with a little sweat on his brow, happy that his scarf covers the lower part of his face preventing the mild blush to be seen (hey he is a teenager with a healthy girl snuggling on his arms)

"hmmm, impressive strength, good reflex, sneaky, maybe you aren't that bad human, identify yourself, sworn loyalty to the dark kingdom and maybe we can let you live" exclaimed the General making the young warrior react shaking his head and giving an impassive looks that says "_are you nuts_" to Jadeite

"Are you nuts, first why would I sworn Loyalty to your Kingdom?" while charging a bit of mana, "Second you got the species half wrong" while whispering a small incantation, "Third my name isn't important for some one that isn't going to survive the night" glowing a little while the incantation continues "But if you insist, in the name of chivalry and for the ladies here you can call me Doryuu, the Earth Dragon" Shifting the girl in his arms so that he could get a free hand were he could concentrate the glowing sphere "and last I am not sneaky I just don't waste opportunities, like this one " taking a swing he release the glowing sphere in the direction of the crumble led Ant and Spider demons

**Fire Ball**

The ball of heat energy collides with the to creatures before they could raise from the ground, and thanks for the damage on there armor, the magic blast hit them with full force before exploding taking them down for good while the other can only stare at the rare display of magic.

"_How can he use magic?"_

"_Please let it be an Ally"_

"_He can use Fire"_

"_The scans shows that the armors of the youmas protected them from our magic attacks, but since he crushed theirs with blunt force, his magic managed to do the trick"_

"_Comfy"_

"_Where is Venus putting her hands?"_

"Eh eh it's a bit safe now, you can let me go" claimed the nervous earth dragon, while eying the monsters left in the area, and "_are those evil eyes from this girl teammates?" _except he doesn't knows if those hate full stares are all directed to him or to the girl his arms

He is brought from his train of thought in the imminent presence of danger, throwing Venus at the side were her friends are, he then sidesteps and ducks to dodge a horizontal and vertical slash coming from them mantis Youma "wow, so you take chances too eh" he murmurs before back flipping twice getting in an observation range.

While the dragon and the insect stare at each other waiting for a move, the Scouts manage to retrieve the blond, checking for injuries and such.

"Mina, are you ok?" was asked from Usagi

"Are you hurt?" "Did he do something else?" "Did you get his number?" "MAKOTO"

Brought from her stupor by the collective shout to her friend she answers "Yeah I am ok" trying to get up, and already missing the warm and safe sensation she had moments ago "But we better help him"

Before the Senshi could make a move of assistance a forgotten subterranean evil emerge attacking viciously the 8 girls and the tuxedo clad boy, The roach daemon manage to enclosure them inside the protective wall made by Hotaru, not letting them get opportunities to fight back submerging and emerging from the pavement. The situation wasn't very pretty since the girls are already very tired or beaten.

"Crap, if isn't one thing is the other" still without removing the scythed Daemon from his sight Doryuu manage to catch a glimpse of the girls inside a wall of energy to protect themselves from and underground menace, "Sorry but better finish this quick" he starts channeling mana and chanting a spell while the bug creature started the assault again.

_**Heat energy travel through the sky**_

_**With a blast make the target fly**_

_**Explode with fire right away**_

_**Before the enemy has a thing to say**_

Cupping his hands together he concentrates mana on the spell and forms it on a ball between them, the mantis still has to reach its dodging target, at the strange incantation Jadeite had an impassive stare, and for a strange reason the Mercury computer beeps like identifying the spell.

**FIRE SIEGE**

Thrusting his hands forward he launch the fire energy in his hands to the mantis at high speed, when the energy reached its target several explosions surrounded the insect creating smoke enough to cover the area, while admiring the damage his attack had done he steps forward before jumping back dodging a diagonal slash that manage to cut a line on the front part of his trench coat, while wide eyed at the unharmed creature it was only reflex that keep him from being beheaded the earth dragon could only curse while trying to gain some distance for a better counter attack while thinking why his spell didn't work "_ok I know I am not a mana tank, but that spell is more powerful than the fire ball, why didn't it work"_

The same question passed thought the Senshis mind, still trapped on the silence wall, the fire spell he used before was weaker than this and still manage to defeat two creatures so why did this one didn't work.

"Why didn't it work, his magic rebounded like ours before" asked Neptune still trying to help detect the roach using her mirror

"It's the Exoskeletons acts like and armor against magic, that's why our attacks did dent them" came from a serious Mercury while thinking "_That chant seems familiar, but he uses a fire spell instead of ice, could he be or know the one that saved me before"_ before adding "The reason he manage to defeat the others was because he used blunt force and cracked there armors enough for his magic to affect them"

"So we have to break them before blasting them" Asked and annoyed Mars since the roach didn't let her get a clean hit "_Where is a can of bug spray when you need it?" _

Hotaru was the one that decide to help the swordsman before he really get hurt "Sword…. Doryuu-san they have magic armors, you need to break or dent them for magic to work" shouted the Senshi of destruction.

Luckily the dragon heard her while blocking the blades of the creature, blinking at the thought, and mentally slapping himself for not looking at that solution first, he takes the offensive with a kick on the creature thorax, gaining a bit of distance he twists a bit his wrists making a couple of blades emerge from the silver armlets gaining the appearance of katars.

The spectators can only look how both bladed warriors clash one and other, their previous problem nearly forgotten as they watch the dragon sweeping his blade against the mantis only to be blocked and then countered. For a untrained eye it looks like a both were playing a choreography, for other its more like a

"A Death dance" whispered Saturn

Said dance consisted in Doryuu delivering a mid blow, that was dodged and countered with a low sweep, only to be parried by the dragons second blade giving him time for a horizontal slash making the insect stumble backward, but instead of pressing the attack he sidesteps enough to dodge a falling cut with enough force to move the wind near him.

The Mantis type youma was a bit annoyed, this opponent was good using dual blades but his short attacks aren't enough, it seems like one can only draw attacks that are ether blocked, dodged or parried and countered.

A same trail of thought was on the young swordsman, while he had the skills, his technique clashed with the battle style of the bug in front, and to make things bad he is concentrated on the battle that he can only fight at close range at the moment, while he would combine his attacks and slashes with magic blast, the speed of the creature doesn't let him enough time to concentrate mana without endangering himself to be cut in half or beheaded.

**Dark Bolt**

So deep in thought he was, that he nearly got hit by the dark general sneaky attack, managing to pull himself a bit the explosion only forced him to enter the safe zone of the senshi and on the range of the cockroach.

"Are you ok?" asked Moon concerned for the wellbeing of the stranger that saved her friend

dusting himself he responds "Yeah, just a bit dizzy" while getting up

"seems you're in the same stalemate like us" came from Mars

"Yeah, but just a bit, still need to gain the upper hand like before" said the dragon eying carefully the enemies

"Yea right, those were lucky shots, get out of here or use that dam sword on you're back" snorted the short blond

Ignoring the last comment Doryuu decides a bit of help would wound him "Does any of you uses long ranged fire spells?"

"Me why do you ask?" asked the black haired

"Well, I think of a way to take down that bug, but my fighting doesn't let me use magic if I could deliver an opening blow, that thing is fast enough to dodge the finishing one" stated as a matter of fact

"So what exactly you want?" asked Jupiter seeing her friends still ave an opportunity to clear the field

" I only ask for a magic attack directly on the chest of the creature" was his response while channeling a bit of mana

"Are you nuts, that sing will only shrug it of, or worse dodge it" almost yelled Rei

Sighing the male warrior traded looks with the tuxedo clad figure like asking for patience, only to be rewarded with a small tone

"you're going to be the opening?" Asked the other male in a knowing tone

"yep" you could almost see the smirk under his scarf, while he prepares to dash "I only ask to direct an attack at the chest, I'll do the rest"

In a small but curios tone Mercury asked the stranger "you seem to be adept with fire magic, do you know ice too?" before he could answer, she still ask "where you the one that saved me in the aquarium with ice magic?"

The other Scouts almost blanched at this, Ami was in danger and they didn't know it, some one helped her and she didn't tell, they knew Ami was a bit frustrated and still had difficulties trusting after that episode, but this was something new.

The dragon a bit confused by the sudden and different question answers without thinking "No I don't use Ice spell, and certainly haven't gone to an aquarium" he didn't see her sad face "That sound more like my Brother o....." he clasp his hands on his mouth before he gives more information _"Gulp, cat out of the bag, just had to talk too much right"_

The Outers can only think "_There are more?"_

Moon, Mars and Saturn can think "At least_ Ami-chan was saved by one of them, seems they are more possible allies" _

"_He has a brother, would it be more handsome than him" _passed trough Venus and Jupiter

Ami was a bit taken back with the answer, but decided not to drag it more, that and before she could ask more the swords man started running like a mad man directly to the Mantis while Mars charged her attack waiting for the opening he promised.

"_Ok lest just hope they forget about that" _While dashing on the street at top speed, channeling a small spell in order to conserve mana, the creature observing the dash rises one blade to finish this with a clean sweep, but every body was surprised when the dragon jumped before time with an energy ball in one hand.

**Fire Ball**

Many thought he was crazy cause that attack didn't have the necessary power to do much damage, but got surprised when instead of the creature he targeted the ground below, the resulting smokescreen form the explosion was dense enough to prevent the bug from detecting the next attack, thats why it got surprised at locating its opponent in front with his blade prepared for a frontal assault.

**Sonic Blow Assault**

Before the creature manage to dodge Doryuu started thrusting his arms at top speed in straight and continuous blows in the same spot, since there was a lot of smoke, not many could see, the speed of the blows, but the impact of the blades manage to create crack on the armor, still stunned the mantis couldn't move until the young dragon thrusted both hands at the same time leaving a wide hole in the middle of the armor before crouching.

The creature, regaining its balance, sees that the opponent remained on a low position, deciding to finish this raises its blade until a small light catches its attention.

**Mars Flame Snipper**

without time to respond the fire arrow gains a clean hit on the open and unprotected chest of the bladed bug evaporating it for good, taking the burning crisp as a chance Doryuu manage to stand up.

"AAHHHHH" came from Saturn while her strength vanish and her shield finally collapses, leaving her vulnerable to the roach, watching this the scouts try to help only to be tossed aside, the dragon decides its time to finish nasty while he stores his blades and prepares to grip the handle from his Zanbato, only to be stopped by a familiar wind and the sight of a familiar magical circle below the last bug.

"_So you also felt the spike eh bro, about time reinforcements came"_

Before the girls maneuvered to the last opponent, the air started to get a bit cold and a circle started glowing at the foot of the creature while it tried to make its way to a fallen Saturn, preparing for the worst they couldn't have been ready for what happen next.

**Ice Impelling Javelin**

The glowing circle disappears with the voice before ice sprouted from the floor impelled the creature in several areas, magical armor or not, stocking him in one place and reducing its movements to almost none at bare 3 meter from the fallen girl, before said creature had a chance to recover a shadow appeared over it signaling something was falling over it at great speed.

Without blinking this time the Senshi manage to catch sigh of another young man fall on top of the roach but this one had an spear on its hand and inserted it on the head of the unmobilized creature, the appearance still in the shadows but something was still clear, he was still chanting some spell

_**Shroud the earth with a white blanket**_

_**Take the land to you're frosted kingdom**_

_**and disperse the ice like crystal dust**_

The spell finished and the new comer jumped while the ice on the monster started glowing, before he landed near the fallen Hotaru

**Icicle Nova**

The Ice inside the creature explode and collapse vaporising the last youma in a could shroud, now on the light every body can see the new entry quite well, black combat boots, same pants and shirt of Doryuu, but this one had a cobalt blue trench coat, fingerless gloves, his physic a bit more wider and buffed than the earth dragon, on the back a spear took the place of the sword while he has long silver hair tied in a pony tail, one of the most reveling differences was that instead of a scarf he has a black lens visor covering the upper part of his face including his sapphire blue eyes.

"Who are you?" asked the exhausted Senshi of Destruction

Every body was waiting, for his response, while Doryuu smirked under his scarf and Mercury looked a bit impassive but with curiosity mixed with gratefulness.

The new warrior closed his eyes and with a clam smile, he answered in a tone that soothed any fear the young girl might have "I am a friend, but you can call me Karyuu, the Sky dragon"

Speechless every body at the revelation of a second self called dragon, nobody could have waited for the first one to chuckle and call "Took you're time Brother"

Authors Note: Ok I decided to do this post Galaxia but with a bit of twist, as for the battle, sorry I it looked a bit long, don't worry I wont make godly power characters unless planing unholy powerful enemies, as for the names or dragon reference, well in later chapter, will be in order to explain the origins of the new characters an the time line while continue from that point to this moment, before continuing the story.

**OMOKAGE**

Venus manage to open her eyes to look why death was taking to much, opening one eye then the other she couldn't help but stare at the new comer, only to see a giant red metallic foot, squishing the bug.

The Scouts were surprised to see a giant red robot with what it looked to faces, the second one on its chest, before they could utter a word, the second mouth opened letting them see a shirtless blue haired man, with orange glasses and a sword.

"ORA ORA ORA, WHO THE HECK DO YOU THINK I AM" screamed the stranger at the dark general

"Etto Kamina I think you stole my scene" pouted Doryuu while poking the robot

"Is anybody else going to enter on that kind of moments?" asked and exasperated Jadeite

On the multi verse various warriors were looking at the portal waiting for the moment to jump in in action

**Tiger Knuckle Fist: **Ki enhanced punch, delivers the power of the hit, but also the energy of said attack is released on the impact creating a second blow with enough power to send he target flying far.

**Fire Ball: **Fire Spell, if you want to know about it or its enchantment see slayers

**FIRE SIEGE: **Fire spell, release a concentrated stream of fire with some more denser parts along the way ensuring several explosions with the power of the fire ball

**Icicle Nova: **Ice spell, inserts mana on the atmosphere at top speed creating ice blows highly charged in mana an very volatile, it can also give the mana to already existing ice making it explode and disperse the crystal fragments in a violent way, dispersing its remains on the area piercing armors or freezing with the extra magic ice

**Ice Impelling Javelin: **Ice Spell, creates a magic circle that become the targeted territory, the size can varies at the will and power of the caster, it consist in condensing the water on the ground and air in order to create a high speed rising pillars of ice that will stab everything on inside the circle, the number, size and wide of the ice spear that sprout depends on the magic invested in the spell.


	4. Transformations And Meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon.**  
**" Please tell me she didn't say that " normal talk  
_" I don't like that smirk?" thoughts__**  
**_**" Oblivion Arts: Maximum Wolf Bane" Attacks/Spells/ Demonic voices  
**_**" Descend thought the heavens and strike the enemy one more time" Spell chanting/demons thoughts  
**_

"**Transformations and Meetings"**

"_Who are you?" asked the exhausted Senshi of Destruction_

_Every body was waiting, for his response, while Doryuu smirked under his scarf and Mercury looked a bit impassive but with curiosity mixed with gratefulness._

_The new warrior closed his eyes and with a clam smile, he answered in a tone that soothed any fear the young girl might have "I am a friend, but you can call me Karyuu, the Sky dragon"_

_Speechless every body at the revelation of a second self called dragon, nobody could have waited for the first one to chuckle and call "Took you're time Brother"_

__________________________________________________________________________________

The tension seem to dissipate during the presentation of the second dragon and the defeat of the last Daemon, of course not every body was happy about it.

Jadeite was angry, no scratch that he was pissed, everything was going fine since he was released from his eternal prison, well except for the fuzzy memory in some parts were the identities of the Scouts were blurry, but the punishment from Queen Beryl was imprinted on his mind.

But that didn't matter since his new mistress released him before the end of time and recovered the other generals with some strange energy; she even gave them new power from the gems she used. Power to create this new Youmas, the Insect theme was easy but the best part was the magic armors those creatures developed.

Just as he thought the armors gave them immunity to the Senshi magic, creating the perfect beast against the Scouts, the four creatures were powerful enough so an ambush wasn't needed, and just according to plan the girls never had a chance, of course the presence of Uranus, Saturn and Neptune wasn't on the plan, but still it didn't matter as they were powerless.

Just when the warriors of Love and Justice were tired and one of his most lethal creations was in process of delivering the final blow, everything went down……Literally.

The entrance of a male warrior came in surprise, by the swordsman's actions he tried to convince him to join the Dark Kingdom, only to be refused directly along with the quick dispatch of two Daemons, something not even the Senshi had managed in the time they were fighting.

The third Daemon fell thank to a bit of help from the girls but still that self proclaimed dragon gained the opening, what infuriated him most was the fact he never withdrew the Zambato on his back.

For the Second time on the night his Grin turned into a scowl, his last creation revealed the exhaustion of the girls and when he was in process of dispatching the Senshi of Destruction it was literally frozen on the spot along with the impalement with ice spears; for a moment he thought it was Mercury's doing, for some reason her ice and water attacks gained new speed, accuracy and a dangerous cutting edge, but it was dismissed when the responsible fell from the Sky and finished his last minion.

Now he sees himself in reevaluating his options, only an idiot would fight against eleven warriors, even with the power boost he received, but examining the battle field he noted some things, Venus, Jupiter and Uranus where pretty much beaten, Saturn was clearly exhausted, Mercury and Neptune were busy tending the injuries from there comrades, leaving only the prince and Princess, along with the swordsman and lancer. On closer inspection the winged Senshi won't attack leaving her friends defenseless and Endymon wouldn't abandon her.

That only leaves the Sky and Earth drag…..... Interrupting his thoughts he jumps to the side in order to dodge an incoming fist from Doryuu, only to receive a Kick on the ribs from Karyuu.

Rising and dusting him self the Dark general clutches his chest a bit and murmurs, "Weren't the good guys supposed to wait till their opponent was ready" while making a mental note not to brood with those new warriors in place. Dodging a front kick from the silver haired dragon he found himself target to a tackle from the blue haired one.

Trying to maintain some composure he draws a sword and lunges to the warriors "stop moving and die Foul beings" almost screamed the general when his blows were dodged

While dodging an enraged strike the earth dragon can only snort "OK this is getting a bit old, a Knight wanna be tries to slay dragons with a sword"

Chuckling at his brother's antics the Sky dragon responds "You're right, that is such a cliché, maybe it's those medieval stories fault" taunted while parrying another sword strike with his spear.

On the side lines the female warriors can only watch the fight while discussing if they can help or not.

"Are they crazy? I mean they are taunting Jadeite, don't they know its dangerous?" exclaimed the winged Senshi

Her Prince only responds "I think more look they know what they are doing" without removing the fighters from his sight trying to push the familiarity he was feeling.

"Huh?" was the moon princess immediate response

"What I mean is that they seem more effective in the fight" observing how the lancer blocks an strike from the general only to give his brother the opening to deliver a series of vicious punches

Before the princess can give her response a voice from behind explained more "Its like they are luring him to each other" turning a bit to see it was Mercury who answered, Moon decide to voice her thoughts.

"What do you mean luring him to each other?" with a blank stare

Remembering that her leader, much like herself weren't much for fights she tried to explain the simplest she could "Their style of fighting is making Jadeite concentrate his attention to one of them while the other attack, its like a combination of physical blows" taking a bit of breath and reviewing the data she received from her computer she continues "My scans already identify their styles of fighting as Cyclone and Quake, even thought those are to different styles the fight shows they use them in order to close any blind spot or hole in the attack pattern"

Moon can only blink at the explanation, since she was no fighter it was hard to comprehend while the earth dragon give his brother a slight tug in order to help him dodge an stab strike, only for the sky dragon to pull him into a crouch so both could duck a slash.

This time the answer came from a slight tired Mars "Because one attacks in a way to force dodging the other has an opening"

The prince of the earth responds "Exactly, when one strikes the other takes a chance thanks to their enemy's distracted attention" and almost in a whisper "Just like their names, if one pays attention only to the earth you will miss the Sky but if you concentrate on the Sky you'll miss and fall on the earth"

Before the conversation could continue a Power spike coming from the Dark General gained the attention from the still awaken Scouts.

A little bit earlier...

Jadeite was starting to lose ground quickly, those two where gaining many advantages, while he strikes or dodge on the other gets a clean hit and those really hurt. He was starting to look at the only option viable, the power his new mistress gave him.

"Stupid humans, you really call for your death" concentrating the energy he starts changing appearance at the same time some of the energy from the ground started to flow through him, but only two manage to perceive that, both Earth prince and Dragon.

"That energy, Brother he has one" said Doryuu grabbing the hilt of his sword

"It seems, did you identified it?" said Karyuu while changing his stance

"Hai, it's the earth element" "_And mine too"_ secretly added

Doing some side steps for a better position he responds "Ok, it seems we manage to find it soon, prepare to fight full strength" While adding "We can't let that power go"

With a brief nod both warriors made a quick dash to the enemy only to be pushed back by the energy once the transformation finished.

The Dragons growled while the girls gasped at the sight before them, where the Dark General stood, now is a creature with four arms and a goat head (think of Velius from Final Fantasy Tactics)

The present warriors stare at the creature with curiosity and fear, while the trench-coated duo grips harder their weapons before preparing a quick dash, time for playing was over, now was time for the real fight.

The earth dragon raised his sword in order to perform a cleaving attack with the zambato, unfortunately it was blocked by the extra arms of the hybrid, resulting in him receiving a blow in the stomach; before he lost grip on his sword or receive another hit, his brother manages to push him out of the way allowing him to deliver rapid thrust strikes in the shoulders but it wasn't enough so the former Dark General pushed both back swinging its four arms.

A scream brought the girls from their stupor allowing the situation to sink in, their enemy not only was alive or more powerful and he also turned into a hideous monster, the scouts realise the battle has turned for worse.

"What is that thing?" asked a scared Minako

"It was jadeite, but did he turned into a Youma?" came from Makoto

Still griping her computer not believing the information it was transmitting, Ami decides to voice her thoughts "No he didn't turn into a Youma, this beast has a different energy signature than the Youma or another being from the Negaverse" With some tremble on her voice while watching the two male fighters in a fierce battle, before being sent away by a vicious blow.

Doryuu manage to descend near the Senshi, tightening his grip in order to use his sword as an anchor managing to halt his unintentional flight, his brother went to the other side, losing his grip on the spear but also descending in a crouch softening the fall.

"What do you mean he is not a Youma?" asked and annoyed Rei while both fighters stumble a bit in order to stand up

"What I am taking about is that his energy is different, it's almost the same as Endymon" was the reply

In a trembling voice their leader asks "There is no way he can get the same energy as Mamo-chan, it has to be a mistake" not wanting to admit the fear she was experiencing

"It isn't" trying to calm down her friend, of course it was also the moment that someone decide to speak

"**Well, well, well, so this is the power Mistress Akasha gave me" **his monstrous laughter filled the dark night, closing his four fists and charging some magic he continues "**Now I will show you all ****the punishment for getting in my way" **with a loud roar he slams his fist on the earth shattering it and at the same time rising concrete pillars and spikes, before any one could voice their thought the pillars and spikes shatters and there fragments flew thought the air like projectiles directed at the onlookers.

The sheer quantity of rubble manages to scare the girls, but the only reaction he got from the new fighters was different.

Instead of looking for cover, the green eyed swordsman increased the grip on his sword, before whispering "Ok Heavens Cloud, time to cut reality" rising it and charging a bit of energy making it glow he waits till the pikes are close enough, once close enough and bringing Heavens Cloud down releasing the energy before shouting

**Spiral Bolt**

A stream of sparkling energy was released and travelled near ground in a fin like shape intercepting most of the attack before colliding with the beast, the girls were safe thanks to that but the other side of the attack was directed to silver haired brother.

Even empty handed he didn't pulled back, instead of looking for his missing spear, with the incoming attack on sight he decides a better course of action, instead of chanting a spell, he runs to the attack before pulling from behind of his trench coat some thing metallic in both hands.

Bang- Bang- bang- bang-

The sound of gunshots filled the air while the earth attack exploded, decimating itself into a harmless dust screen, the loud sounds gained a gasp from the present females only to hear repeated shots this time against the four armed creature.

Karyuu appeared from the dust screen running with two guns in hands directed to the location his spear descended, before pocketing the hand weapons and grabbing the lance.

Now Jadeite was more annoyed than annoyed, those assaults didn't do too much damage but they hurt like hell, those these guys were really holding back? Why they would hold back? And more importantly what made them fight for real now?

Retreating a bit so that both would be on his vision field, discovering that leaving one out of sight was a big mistake, he became aware of a stream of fire and lightning in his direction, crossing two arms he manage to block the direct hit.

"**What's this?" **looking up he discovers the blasts came from Mars and Jupiter "**You want to fight, well then come" **while he ignores the dragons and charges to the girls.

Seeing a mad beast running to her friends with the intention of harming them Usagi lost the fear she had, that creature must be stopped and she was going to do it, griping a bit the hand of her lover she drew her sceptre and without warning launched a blast to stop the mad rush.

Detecting the incoming attack the former humanoid general stops his dash and brace himself for the hit, or at least he would have if the three masked males had not intervened.

The pain in his body made him feel waver enough, the roses sticking from his joints really stung stopping him on its tracks, the spear piercing his right side reduced his movements, but the real pain came from a Cross Slash right between his shoulder blades eliciting a loud howl of pain right before the blonds blast reached its target.

What happened next surprised the dragons to no end, the final fantasy copy collided with a giant heart (both sweet dropped at that) made of pure holy energy, so instead of vaporizing like they expected it returned to its human form hauling in pain (the spear still piercing his chest) before returning painfully to its beast form.

The girls gasp at the bloodied form while the male warriors struggle to keep him steady.

"**You, you" **while blood fell from its mouth the atmosphere became heavy as Killing Intent filled the air, the princess of the moon can barely breath as everything was directed to her, "**You WILL DIE FOR THAT" **while a dark aura surrounded his form pushing the warriors back.

"_What the heck" _Still trying to grasp what happened since the heart impacted , the silver haired lancer's attention was attached to the energy on the beast hands while ignoring the fatal atmosphere (he has been on worst you will see), widening his eyes in recognition "_Shimata, he shouldn't know that spell, this is bad" _before turning to his still dizzy brother "Doryuu we have to stop him, NOW"

Reacting to his older brothers voice, the blue haired dragon griped his sword and modified his position while expressing his brother thought in one word "Shit" without turning around he asks "how do we deal with it?, if he fires it that girl is a goner" while collecting mana for a spell, any spell that could prevent a tragedy.

Thinking fast he decides doing something risky "_we could warp with him to a more seclude area where, wait Flare is there, maybe we could do that, I just hope she is ready" _"lets transport him to our meeting point" at the incredulous look from his younger sibling he continues "we don't have much time, besides she can be there and help finish it with you know what"

A small grin appear on the earth dragon visage "_just like in home right, let's hope Flare is prepared even thought we appear by surprise or at least if Crystal was with her"_ turning to his sibling and shedding his sword on the holster in the back he talks "So what are we waiting for" Before dashing to the beast

"Only for you to start" before running towards it target

The black luster finally manages to charge in the hands of the creature, the energy radiating seemed to absorb the light in the closeness, before laughing "**This is you're end, NOW DIE **

**NEGAFLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

The energy immediately dissipated as the creature roared in pain, the dragons where surrounded by a magic aura while Karyuu griped his spear (stile inside the beast) And Doryuu stabbed his Kattars on the shoulder blades, both released the spell

**Wind Walk**

**Shadow Walk**

The present spectator can only look as the 3 fighters were surrounded by a gust of violent wind only to be engulfed by darkness before disappearing from the view.

Every body turned to the only one with the possible answer, only to get a small mumblings of said senshi

"They teleported….."

15 minutes later

Mars, Jupiter, Uranus, Mercury and Moon made it to the location where the power input was higher in other words where the battle was supposed to continue.

Neptune, Venus, Saturn and Endymon retuned to the Shrine in order to rest, and wait for the appearance of the advisers and Pluto.

What the girls found when they arrived was not what they expected, the part of the docks was intact, no rumble or destruction, in fact they would've thought nothing happened if it wasn't for the high concentration of mana in the air and the magic barrier covering the area.

"Is this the place?" asked annoyed the short blond

"Yes, but it seems estrange" responded the blue skirted while extending her hand making contact with an invisible liquid looking barrier "This barrier is what prevent us from getting closer"

Before the blond could ask her question the barrier in the area seems to disrupt a bit showing the size of its dome, at the same time a giant Dragon made of pure white light emerged from the barrier roaring and disappearing in the sky.

Not a second later the dome dispersed itself revealing a battle field, chunks of earth on the buildings, fire on some cars and side walks, cuts or slashes in the concrete, but that wasn't what shocked them most.

In the centre of the destruction was the source of it, three human shapes visible, two of them easy recognised the last one seemed to be a new one.

The new figure was of an armoured clad female, her bright red hair contrasted with the deep purple of her armour, two swords engulfed in flames where at her hands illuminating enough to see her gold yellow eyes, she only seemed winded and less damaged than the others.

Doryuu seemed tired and breathing hard, using his Heavens Cloud as a crutch, his clothes with cuts and tattered, he seems bleeding from the right side while his left kattar was still on view, even with his scarf on place a look of depression was obvious as if he failed.

Karyuu was looking the worst, cuts and burns on his body, while he seems to bleeds from the back, his visor was on the ground revealing his face and his deep Sapphire eyes to the group, he was crouched with his spear on his left side and a gun on his right hand, while he tries to catch his breath, the light aura surrounding him revealed the source of the last attack, scaring the Scouts.

The fact that there was no presence of Jadeite made the girls think that maybe he escaped, those thoughts were easily dispatched when near a gap in the soil revealed an arm, it was one of the arms from the generals monster form and it was clear to be vanishing and turning into dust indicating the death of its owner.

The look of surprise in the warriors was a bit new, until the red headed disappear, without uttering a word, the earth dragon simply was engulfed by a shadow, when they turned to look at the Sky dragon he was already standing, his visor in place concealing his eyes, much to some Senshis dismay, before making a wave, symbolizing his departure he jumps in the air only for a gust to appear and the warrior vanished from sight.

Half hour later at the Hikawa shrine

Nine persons were sitting in a circle formation discussing the new events while waiting for the appearance of the last member.

"Where the heck is Setsuna?" asked an angry Haruka

Cradling a now awakened Hotaru, Michiru decides to answer"We will have to wait since she said last time this week were the time gates maintenance"

"She said something like that, but she isn't the only one to answer some questions" responded Makoto while directing her gaze to Ami

Said Scout could only look down while her friend interjects "but still she should have warned us, maybe we could have prevented Ami her heartbreak or this new enemy" Usagi responded in a rare moment of insight.

"That wouldn't have helped" came a voice from behind making the princess jump scared, when every body fixed their sight on the speaker they were surprised to find not only the time guardian but also little Usa was with her along with a pink haired cat.

"Chibi Usa/ Usa/ Spore" where the multiple replies at seeing again their time traveller friend

"Hi Guys" came the pink haired girl response, a little sombre than usual

Before the thousand question rally started by the girls, her future father and prince of the earth beat them "Not that I am mad that you are here, in fact I am happy" "_happy that this new menace didn't make you disappear" _passed through his mind "But what are you doing here?"

Setsuna tried to respond knowing that to much info would be disastrous but also not giving the correct might make any trust they had in her disappear, but before she could give any answers her pink haired companion once again demonstrated why she is Usagi Tsukino's daughter

"I came because Puu said we you will need help taking care of little Kaiba" earning a "eh" from various present girls, including a dread feeling on certain blue haired student

Haruka was the first to recover her train of though an immediately asked "Who is he? The name of the new enemy?; A new threat? The identity of another dragon?" while shaking the small future princess

The Time guardian tried to calm down her blond haired housemate before she could shake all the ideas from the small and earning an answer bad for the future, but the blanched a bit at hearing the last two questions, especially at the mentions of the word dragon, sharing that feeling with the white male cat.

Her thoughts and hesitation would prove to be wrong increasing a pit in her stomach she seemed to share with the computer using senshi, especially when the wrong one gave the answer the wrong way

"Oh, he is Ami's baby" Came from Dianna, dropping the bomb like if talking of the weather

The Mistress of time could only do a face palm, muttering about getting Michiru a new violin with Mau strings.

Three seconds later "WHAAAT" and the whole shrine shacked by the volume from 9 girls, 2 cats and a very confused prince.

Rubbing her temples for the incoming migraine, the green haired Senshi tried o do a damage control, taking a cookie like Little Lady did, noting that this tasted different from what Makoto normally bakes

She decide to explain her absence for the last month, the presence of Little Lady, along with some problems at the gate she made when still controlled by the geist in order to prevent herself from interfering with one thought in mind

"_Did she really mentioned dragons, no calm yourself Setsuna, they can't be back, you know it, I'll have to ask later" _little did she knows that Artemis shared that thought

Across the ward, at the same time three persons rested on a rooftop discussing the past battle.

"Man I can't believe it was a fake" groaned the blue haired teen while using some ointment on his wounds healing them "Should we had know that we could have taking him down faster instead of being precautious"

Hearing his brother rant the silver haired tried to lift himself with the help from the read headed girl "Yeah I know, but it wasn't a fake it was a doppleger, a crystallisation from the exposure to the earth crystal" drinking some water and showing that the sings of exhaustions to disappear, "By the way, Flare did you really thought necessary to use the second sword of the flame on me" a little annoyed tone and delivering an inquisitive stare at said girl

Without blinking she simply responds "Hey you needed the mana for that attack, and besides if we had known it wasn't the real one I could have used it on the monster instead"

A new figure entered near them asking "What wasn't real?"

The three of them turned to see who entered, a girl with waist length blond hair, green eyes, dressed in a baggy shirt for her petit form, knee length skirt, her face revealing calmness but at the same time worry for her partners

"Crysta" answered the earth dragon trying to get up, but he did it so fast he ended up a bit dizzy before falling down and scrambling a bit, while the others greeted her more calmly and tried not to laugh at the misfortune of the sword wielder

Giggling at her friend antics she responds "Hi there, but still you didn't answer my question, Stellar Ember Stone" observing him flinch a bit she ask with mild curiosity about it.

"Well we can't use our normal names here, it kind of make people confused so use our translated dragon name" come from the sky dragon while

Managing to step up the earth dragon continues "So my name here is Hoshikawa Kohaku" watching her confused expression he explains "I woke up a little disoriented and in an unfamiliar place, so ended up casting a translation spell in order to comprehend any speech or talk without trouble, it wasn't until I gave my name that I discovered the spell also translated my name to Japanese, funny thing my bro had the same trouble" hiding a smirk

"So, Stellar Cloud's new name is now Kumo (cloud)?" hiding a bit of giggles while casting a healing spell on Kohaku relieving his pain and gaining a soft "Thanks" from him

Looking in exasperation at them the two of them he decides to speak "No, my impact was a bit hard, so even though my spell worked the same I blabbered wrong my name in the hospital when I woke up, they know me here as Hoshikawa Clauss" The newly named Clauss explained

Flare wanting to say some thing responds "Because of that your registry in this world came like that, luckily Crysta and my self manage to contain our original dragon" with a playful stare and tapped a little to hard on his shoulders making him flinch and drown a small grunt of pain "Sorry a little to hard?"

"You're enjoying my pain right?" asked the sky dragon still in pain

"I don't enjoy your pain, but is funny to watch you making faces" came along with some giggling "Besides it shows you need a bit more training"

"You say that because you already recovered your crystal Flare and not all of us can create torrents and streams of fire at will" was Kohaku's reply " By the way Crysta, when did you found us, and have you had any news from the others?" with some hope in his words

"Flare found me two days ago, nothing extra happened except maybe observing those short skirted girls fighting daemons, I don't know how they can fight like that" Showing some level of embarrasses "As for Light and Shadow, no I haven't found anything from them" before pondering if asking the question or not "But then if the battle ended long ago why are you still using you Dragon Blood?" before she moved to heal the battered Silver haired Lancer

Feeling the energy flowing through him making the wounds heal without leaving a scar that would raise questions he responds "Well, even if our energy drains faster in this for our Dragon Blood power ups our Regeneration faster in here" Moving a bit t feeling a lot better "Besides it keeps our identities concealed in plain sight" murmuring the last part

By the time Crysta finished healing their wounds, they had managed to change into civilian looking clothes "I think this is enough, better return to normal" said the red haired female dragon

Not longer finished those words the three warriors started changing fiscally, the male's silver and blue hair slowly changed into black hair along with their hair cuts, red hair immediately turned into brown hair, their eyes changed colour, both of the boys seemed to loose a bit of bulk and mass while the female's armour disappeared leaving a normal two piece dress.

After the change finished there standing three different persons in the physical aspect. Flare now sported her brown hair in twin ponytails, instead of her golden eyes they are now honey coloured.

Kohaku's changes were a bit more different, his Emerald eyes turned in a blink to dark chocolate colour, his hair changed from cobalt blue to pitch black and also became a bit of spiked while a bang that rested on his forehead hiding a small scar that appeared, without the scarf his expression was completely visible as his features softened.

Clauss recent changes where the same as his brother, softening his features, black hair taking the place where silver once was and instead of hanging there loosely it shrunk a bit in a boy cut a bit spiky but with a small tail on the base of the neck, his sapphire eyes now dark brown, changing his visor for a pair of glasses.

Now the three of them regained their civilian forms before deciding to part away.

"Well it was fun but I got to go" grabbing a bag of groceries in the nearby the earth dragon starts walking "Ojisan might start complaining of my lateness or worse, seal me in a ward"

sigh "Well I might go to, Dr. Ryome asked me as a favour if I could cook dinner today" also grabbing a small bag, before tossing some items to Flare and Kohaku "Sorry Crysta I didn't know you were coming so I didn't prepared some thing to you" a little disappointed in his lack of present for his other partner.

"Don't worry" still with a smile "besides why you seems eager to cook for a doctor?" asked with genuine curiosity

Flare looked a bit confused, but Kohaku snickered a bit, "hehe its because he like to cook for her daughter" the last part a bit more loud than usual before snickering again, it wasn't every day he could tease his older brother like this.

**TORRENT**

And while staying drenched from a small water stream created by his embarrassed brother he remembered why it was hard to tease him, oh well next time will be, checking his groceries that are still dry he returns to look the retreating form of his older brother.

"What was that?" asked a confused Crysta along with an impassive Flare

"You're referring to the embarrassment or the water spell?" asked Kohaku while concentrating Ki enough to dry his clothes

Crysta was tempted to ask about the embarrassment but decided against it, besides she was tempted to know how the Wind Dragon managed to gain more control over her element "The Water spell, if I recall correctly I am the one using them, even if he knows some he wasn't this proficient with them"

It was true Clauss knew some water or ice magic but he specialized more in using wind or thunder spells because of his affinity and born element "Actually I don't know, except that in this world he seems to get more control over ice and water, and I have already asked him, he doesn't know also"

Taking in that bit of information Flare decided it was time to go, and maybe ask for more information later, it seems this new world provoked more changes on them so better be prepared for when they recover their crystals "Well I am going for now, I have work in the morning" before taking her way leaving the younger ones alone

"Well I'll have to go" before taking his way "We should catch up later Crysta, if you want to find me go to this shrine" turning around to deliver an address before dashing into the night

The Healer lady watched as everybody tried to cope this new change on life, she also have a place to go, but for now she was happy, her friends were alive and safe (as safe as you can be hunting monsters) so her previous fear of being alone again disappeared.

Smiling like she hadn't done in a long time she also took her road

Hikawa Shrine and hour later

Every body looked gob smacked, Setsuna just ended explaining how while still possessed by the geist she made some failsafe in order for her not to interfere in the new time stream if she would be released, how a power output blurred a bit the time gates, forcing her to lock Chibi Usa in this time before investigating the time stream and founding no changes.

At how her friend was, in Setsuna's mind, pregnant with two weeks of the child from the bastard, but that bit didn't add since Ami and Takeshi broke up three weeks ago, and unless the bastard raped her and she didn't tell.

That part really scared the girls, since the event in question Ami became a bit more reclusive from everybody, it took time for her to openly smile again, and it took the help from her mother, all of her friends and some mysterious neighbour.

The train of though was stopped when said girl in question answered almost shaking and looking down "I am not pregnant, I never let that bastard touch me in that way and if you didn't notice I haven't talked to him in more than two weeks" her fist hardly pressed showing her anger while her knuckles turned white while small tears starting to form in her eyes "you knew he was a bastard and you let me believe his words, and now you're saying I was supposed to carry his child" the tone explaining her feelings of betrayal

While the time mistress received a lot of death glares still thinking of the new data, she decides to reveal a bit of information hoping it wasn't too late and the bridge to Ami wasn't burned yet. "While I was possessed by the geist I made some fail safes in the time gates so I couldn't interfere the important turning points, this one was one, but can you tell me what happened"

Still with mystified eyes she decides to answer "I broke with him during the power spike three weeks ago when I discovered the truth and his intentions, since then he was harassing me in my home and school, if it wasn't for Hoshikawa-san I don't know what else would happened" revealing her fears from the time, only Usagi, Mamoru and Makoto knew the extent but not everything "I haven't seen him or heard of him since two weeks ago, and simply I don't care in fact I am happy not knowing of him" while her eyes still closed she couldn't see the small smile on Mamoru as if he knew what happened to prevent the bastard from appearing

"I'm sorry" came like a whisper, everybody looked up to Setsuna, her stoic face still in place "_It's moments like this that make me question if its worth the suffering, no crystal Tokyo must happen, is to late to stop it now, but at least I'll try to prevent more damage"_ but her thought were interrupted at the emotion of the extra name.

"Hoshikawa-san, I don't remember that name, who is he?" she asked not liking that the gates never showed this outcome, but internally a bit happy that it prevented more damage to her friends

Instead of Ami, it was her friend the one that decide to answer in order to prevent more grief "He is Mizuno's new neighbour in the apartment they live, he is very kind and a good cook" drooling a bit at the thought of food while the others faceplam themselves at the sight of their princess convinced just because the guy can prepare some dishes "he sometimes cooks for Ami-chan and her mom"

Still not convinced that some new person could be safe for the group, along with a bit of paranoia she was prepared to tell them to be wary of him, like certain black moon cat, instead some one beat them in answering

"Don't worry he isn't a danger, there was never a trace of malice on him when we meet" was the reply from the white Mao "and the cookies you've been eating were prepared by him"

The faces made were quite amusing, the Outers got semi panic look while trying to prevent small Hotaru from eating more cookies who by the way was enjoying them, Setsuna got a bit green while thinking of poisons and how can she be so distracted, Little Usa only got a unique twinkle in her eyes before attacking again and Luna developed a twitch.

Before any other reaction started a small knock on the sliding door distracted them from the incoming outburst

"Rei-san, your grandfather asks where you moved his wards" an unknown male voice came from the other side of the door

At the sound of the unknown voice the Outers entered in panic, but it was the response of Minako that they paralysed.

"Don't worry" the blond said in a whisper, still a mischievous glint on her eyes

Rei observing here wasn't other outburst "I don't know, maybe Yunochiro moved them, you look for him at the back of the shrine Kohaku-san"

The figure started moving away from the door in order, and the Senshi breathed in relief until they saw a pink blur in direction to the door, Setsuna became a bit pale the instant Young Lady opened the slide door in a hit startling both the Scouts and the male.

The male in question was wearing some shrine apprentice robes, his black spiky hair without changes and his dark brown eyes were wide open.

"Who are you?" the tone that came from Usa was more curiosity that accusative

Blinking a bit, especially since pink, green and purple hair weren't common even in transformed dragons (the last purple dragon was exiled and changed its name to something you must not mention cause it can come back and ended in a child's TV program draining IQ) with a shiver at that thought, he responds "etto hi" sighing he continues "I am Hoshikawa Kohaku, 16 years and it's a pleasure who are you" extending his hand to the sugar pink girl.

The stares from the older girls made him a bit conscious, while the hungry stares from from the younger ones put him nervous, is until he locates a familiar face he brightens "Rei-san etto sorry for disturbing, and by the way Ami-san" surpirsing the older that she responded normaly to the call "My bro told me you have to be home soon, today your mother returns from work early" makinbg her face brighthen "And he is cooking for the both of you"

Before any of the girls could ask something he runs out of the area knowing that private girl talks my be troublesome. Getting a bit of courage Haruka asks "Who was him"

With a shrug Rei responds "He is Kohaku, we saved him some time ago, he works here in the shrine also" whit a smile while giggling "He tends to burn any doujin or hentia stuff my gamps had stored"

"And he is Clauss Younger brother" answered Mamoru to the unspoken question "Clauss is the neighbor that has been helping Ami"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: Hope you liked it, now is when the story reveals more for those that are confused, as for the type of battles, well I am still starting on this, don't worry later you'll get the idea of both brothers and especially the origin of those warriors, I even have some pat encounter in mind. By the way, before I mentioned Jadeite being from the dark kingdom when was working for the Negaverse so I decided to change them and not reviving Beryl, you'll know what exactly happened as the plot commence. Also since its after Setsuna no longer having the geist she can actually see the damage her dream caused, but she is still mind tracked. Next chapter How we came to this point

**NEXT CHAPTER ****: ****The Land Where The Dragons Rule**

**Wind Walk: ** Wind based transportation, it uses magic on the wind to create a gust in with the caster mergers and blurs out of sight literally moving with the wind inn order to appear in other place, they are 2 versions, one for great distance that let the caster transport other things, and the one for battle that lets its caster body flicker at high speed in order to reach blind spots.

**Shadow Walk: **Dark based teleportation, using magic over the shadows It makes them engulf the caster in order to warp him to another place that has shadows, the waped emerges from the shadows in the area, like the Wind Walk it also has a version or long distance and a battle one that can be used to emerge directly from the opponent's shadow ready to deliver a critical blow.

**Spiral Bolt: **Electric based blast, consist on charging with energy the air or the earth in order to create electricity, since it doesn't use mana it can't be classified as a magical blast, then it throws them in an arc or a wave to widen its range delivering not only a great shock but being able of paralysing its targets


	5. The Land Where The Dragons Rule

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon.**  
**" Please tell me she didn't say that " normal talk  
_" I don't like that smirk?" thoughts__**  
**_**" Oblivion Arts: Maximum Wolf Bane" Attacks/Spells/ Demonic voices  
**_**" Descend thought the heavens and strike the enemy one more time" Spell chanting/demons thoughts  
**_ _Don't look for me Computer message/note /written text_

"**The Land Where The Dragons Rule"**

_The stares from the older girls made him a bit conscious, while the hungry stares from from the younger ones put him nervous, is until he locates a familiar face he brightens "Rei-san etto sorry for disturbing, and by the way Ami-san" surprising the older that she responded normally to the call "My bro told me you have to be home soon, today your mother returns from work early" making her face brighten "And he is cooking for the both of you" _

_Before any of the girls could ask something he runs out of the area knowing that private girl talks my be troublesome. Getting a bit of courage Haruka asks "Who was him"_

_With a shrug Rei responds "He is Kohaku, we saved him some time ago, he works here in the shrine also" with a smile while giggling "He tends to burn any doujin or hentia stuff my gamps stored"_

"_And he is Clauss Younger brother" answered Mamoru to the unspoken question "Clauss is the __neighbor that has been helping Ami" _

History tends to repeat itself even though you know of it or not, ignorance can make you repeat your actions just the same way knowledge, especially if you didn't learned from past mistakes.

Time pass along with memories and actions, but sometimes humanity forgets and remembers events all along its existence. Some events clearly implanted in the human memory like massacres, World Wars, Conquest and much other violence induced actions of humanity, while at the same time tends to forget or erase from their minds like the star and planetary seeds, the era known as the Silver Millennium, the war between the Moon Kingdom and the Negaverse along with the era that followed the Great Fall where only the planet Earth barely maintained life.

Ironically these events transited parallel in another world, of course the names and events were different because the ones participating were completely different, but at the same time had a similar effect as they were known in that world as the origin of the seeds of magic, the era of the Guardians, the Dragon & Demon wars along with the era of great darkness known as the Great Eclipse along with the different development it created in humanity.

Many said that sometimes both worlds would synchronize, others that the destiny of both is linked since there is a chance that the worlds were once a whole. But right now everything is going to be on debate.

One Month earlier

It was Friday noon on the city and many could call it the rush hour since people tend to go out for lunch; kids from the nursery school are free to go home and since its time of festivities for the spring, elementary schools close early.

Of course while the streets are full of humans without worries except what to eat or when to get home, a silent battle goes around without anyone knowing of it; well until now.

"Hurry up Kayleene, Stephanie and Thomas mom is waiting for us at home" Shouted a brown haired ten year old boy outside the gates of his school

A black haired ten year old girl appears running to his direction carrying her book bag "You don't have to shout Dean; besides we need to wait for Stephanie, she had cleaning duty" panting a bit for the rush she made from the classroom to the school gates

"Yeah I know, but aren't you exited we have vacations and finally mom let me bring my friends to spend this weekend" the excitement in his voice was pretty obvious

"We know but it isn't a reason to shout it to all school" both kids turned around to meet with another black haired girl and a blond kid the same age carrying their bags

"Wow you're fast, how did you finished so quickly" asked the Thomas to Stephanie while they were getting near the other two

"It's a Secret" waving her finger, after seeing her friends facevault she starts giggling "Sorry couldn't resist, yesterday my brother lend me some Slayer Manga and I wanted to try it"

Standing up Dean asks "Talking about your brothers how did you managed to convince them to let you come with us? You know how protective they can get over you" while looking around for them to appear and take his crush.

You see even though she is only ten her mannerism and cuteness got some of the kids to take a liking to her, the fact she is very friendly and intelligent is just icing the cake so even if the girl is ten.

Of course she has two older brothers that protect her more than their parents, while many kids tend to hate or ignore their siblings Stephanie's brothers take care of her like protecting a princess, is that protectiveness that tend to draw more attention of the male population, but instead of becoming arrogant she became more polite and friendly.

"Well they said something about trust" while tapping her lips cutely with her finger while thinking "_it was trust them or spear thrust them" _deciding it wasn't important she continues "That and also they could be busy"

The four kids walked half block discussing what to do when the air became a bit heavy making it hard to breath, while many adults in the area weren't affected the kids got a bad feeling and then it disappear.

Before any of the could ask the alley near their school became a bit wobbly as if it was covered by a mirage, just then and armoured clad figure was launched out of nowhere and collided with the building near them.

The people on the area became scared and started running out of the area, while the kids attention wasn't on the azure armored figure, but from where it mysteriously appeared; the alley.

What they saw impressed and scared them beyond doubt, the area became to disperse as if an illusion was lifted revealing the street destruction and three other figures and the area where they battle.

One is a Monstrous demon with a mixture of Crocodile and human for green skin and whip like tail, the other a four eyed beast that reminds people of a bulldog except this one is two meters tall, both creatures sporting bruises, wounds and cuts.

The last figure it is another armored clad like the one that impacted on the school except his armor isn't blue but mixture between brown and green with blue stripes, two curved blades on his hands, a helm resembling a dragons head with some mask like part covering his nose and mouth and of course the most singular part of him; a pair of dark blue dragon wings on his back.

The admiration of his wings was cut short with some cursing from the winged warrior "Damn it, the ZPZ (Zero Point Zone) just broke" the helm in for of a dragon prevented his expressions from being seen but still his annoyance was easily detected from his words.

Recognition dawned on the kids of whom these warriors are, they are Dragons and the creatures are Demons, it was easy remembering a larger event some month ago.

While many people doesn't believes in magic these dragons are the living proof of it, they are squads of them all along the world fighting demons and protecting humanity, even if they were supposed to be secret, a grand battle for the destiny of the earth took place not long ago with all humanity as spectator, even if it was big humans seems to slowly forget what happened or who did it, making everybody think it's a dream or that it didn't happen.

The kids were brought out of their musing when a growl from the dog like monster make them remember they were alone in the worst place and that the creature in front looked hungry.

When the dog demon leaped in their direction Stephanie positioned herself in front of her scared friends while waiting for the blow, yes she was afraid but something inside her made her jump in front to protect them along with a small feeling that everything was going to be all right, even if the situation wasn't.

Closing her eyes waiting for the blow to come and hoping her brothers were there, maybe they couldn't have done much but still they would have made anything possible to maintain them all safe, still scared she only whispered "Alex, Zack please help" without noticing a small purple aura appeared around her before disappearing in an instant.

The sound of flesh meeting something blunt silenced the shouts of her friends, scared that the creature ignored her and went for her friends she opened her eyes to meet an incredible sight.

In front of her was the dog of course, but what stopped him was the most surprising, the azure armored knight was in front of her with a leg extended delivering a frontal kick to the maws of the beast closing it and stopping it on its tracks.

Now the kids manage to get a more detailed sight of the second dragon, sky blue armor, his dragon helm was different since it didn't have a mask covering his face, but instead a lens visor covering his eyes, silver hair falling in a tail from the back of the helm, a spear strapped on its back and while he changed its position in order to deliver a round back kick lifting the creature of the ground the manage to see that from his lower back a silver tail with diamond form point.

The Azure warrior didn't finished his attack there but instead made a quick spin in order to deliver a brutal axe kick on the head of the furry beast planting it to the floor.

**Triple Kick**

The grunt of the beast was heard on the street forcing the other two combatants to concentrate their focus on them, the brown armored warrior widened his eyes in recognition of the group of kids before turning back and discovering that the gator had slivered into hiding.

"Get out of here its too dangerous" Shouted the winged dragon at the kids only to observe the green scales near them but his companion seemed busy with the dog, cursing again he sheds one of his swords before drawing a shotgun like rifle and fires at the creature revealing it from its hiding.

What really pissed him off was the fact that the beast seemed almost intact, its hard skin reduced the damage from a shot of the Bindsnipe, what's worse was that their swords weren't fairing much better while they couldn't draw Heavens Cloud or Kain's Glaive because of their lack in space and with the presence of small children destructive magic and high Ki attacks are out of discussion.

More gunshots were heard and this time it was the azure knight with twin guns trying to submit the dog beast, the key word was trying, the fur like skin was hard enough to absorb the shots in order that the damage was minimum.

"Kirin Emergency, Kirin Emergency, here dragons Cloud and Ember Stone from Squad 7 requesting back up" was heard coming from the azure knight while he intercepted another attack in the direction of the four children.

_Here Moon Base, what is the status?_ Came his reply on his helmet communicator

"Two class B demons in downtown near a school, because of the closeness to young kids we can't Ascend and our attacks that could take them down are to risky at the moment" Cloud's reply was still serious even though he was grabbing the jaws of the creature in front of him preventing from been bitten.

While that happens Ember Stone managed to put the children in a safety distance before reengaging the alligator.

_Affirmative _the sound of processing was heard on the background

_There is a patrol group 10 minutes of your position_

"Shit, that's too much time" responded him only to get tackled and while his guns were engulfed by the beast "any suggestion?" while he kicked the dog far enough to draw a blade and try to behead it

_Possible suggestions:_

_Engage them till reinforcements arrive……………Risk increase in 23%_

_One removes the kids or the demons from the area of effect…………Risk increase in 35%_

_Disengage safety protocols and destroy them _ To what a both warriors shouted "Bullshit" without batting an eye

_Or you could…… _The sound of beeping was heard indicating that the scanner on his visor managed to discover a weak point _you could do what you do best _the smugness in its tone was not lost

"You know I will hit you when we see again"

_I doubt it would be soon, my shift ends in half hour _

"You don't know how much I hate you" Murmured Cloud while shifting his sword for a stabbing motion and shouting "Brother their insides are too soft to resist any damage, that's why physical blows can leave them with bruises, we need to target their insides"

Struggling with the gator like creature in a fashion that reminded of an old movie Ember decide to voice his thoughts "and how are we supposed to do that?" while he was tossed to a nearby wall and almost eaten

Observing that, Cloud used his air blade in a stabbing motion, taking advantage of were his scanner showed was his target; the middle of the trigger of his guns, once that happened he charged enough magic on it and without incantation he just release it.

**Thunder Stab**

The charge run through the blade with enough power to fry its target but his real target was the guns, the imminent power made the ammo on both pistols to simultaneity explode releasing enough energy to blow up the insides of the dog, destroying his guns and the blade with it and send him flying to the same wall, with an scorched growl the beast ceased all movement and dissolved in the earth.

The winged warrior could only blink at the move his brother just pulled, not thinking if it was stupid or not, but deciding it was effective enough he decides to pull it.

"Hey ugly open wide" before thrusting both Katanas on the gators mouth breaking a few teeth and using his left hand on his Osafune while his right foot on the Nosada in order to open him wide enough.

Using his right hand he inserts the barrel of his Bindsnipe before charging Mana for a specific magical charged shot, "Eat Plasma" whispered during the magic charge

When the rifle started glowing red he only pulled the trigger with a shout of

**Flare Shot**

The energy released was enough to vaporise the insides of the second demon and send him to the air a couple of meters, except that one tooth of the gator pierced a hole in the barrel enough to release some energy there, the result Bindsnipe exploding along with his two katanas after destroying the reptile.

Both surviving warriors were heavily battered, more from their own weapons than the attacks of the creatures, upon seen that the area is clear they grab what's left from their weapons before anything happens and disappear with a gust of wild wind.

The kids leave their hiding spot awesome struck and a bit scared of the recent events, but with the same thought in mind, then deciding to go home before another beast decided to appear and this time without a dragon to protect them.

An Hour Later

The four children where resting on Dean's house, right now deciding between telling the exiting event they saw some not long ago or keep it quiet. After a bit of discussion they decided to keep it a secret, if their families knew of it they would panic and keep a watchful eye on them ruining their vacations (they are ten and have other priorities)

The sound of a ring tone that curiously came from Stephanie, the girl in question picked up her cell phone turning a bit white when she saw the number, a little bit nervous she answers.

"Hi brother, how are you?" "No, I am Fine" "Nothing happened" "I am at Dean's house you know for the weekend" "yes, both father and mother knows" "How did you know" "so you're going to come" the disappointment tone in her voice was evident and her friends thought her brothers were going to take her away after the incident since they could only hear this side of the conversation.

"Yes Brother I'll be good" "thanks we will see later then" and with that she breathed a bit relaxed before noticing the worried faces of her friends, before anyone could ask she responded their unspoken question "calm down its alright, it seems I forgot my toothbrush at home and they are going to deliver it along with more items I left on home"

"So they aren't going to take you?" the worried glances lessened a lot when she nodded with a sigh of relief.

5 Km under the Moon Surface

One teen closed his telephone while sighing as the doors open for him and his brother letting them in to the Dragon Moon Base dubbed by the rookies as the Cave of the Father.

The entry was a down ward ladder that ended in a sealed chamber, in front of them a giant flat tablet on the wall of the cavern surrounded by statues of many creatures, once they approached enough the table stopped becoming flat and in a liquid like fashion an image of a giant dragon appeared (Imagine Laddon in BoF3).

**PASSWORD**

Sighing both teens raised their right arm till shoulder height, their eyes started to glow in emerald and sapphire colors, before reciting at the same time.

_Fight for the dreams, protect life_

_Protect the future, fight cause there is a chance_

_A Dragon doesn't fight destiny, a Dragon makes Destiny _

The perfect choruses made it obvious the times they recited it along with other many times, once they finished the image of the giant dragon dissolved in the tablet, before the same tablet divided it self in two half and opening in gate fashion, slowly revealing it was the door.

Once opened fully both entered into the **DRAKE **(**D**efense **R**einforcement **A**gainst **K**ing Abyss on **E**arth) **HQ. **Once inside the gates closed and sealed themselves gaining spiked pattern and blending in the walls from the cavern.

The inside is completely different from what one would expect in a cave on the moon, instead of the desolated area filled with moon dust and rocks, everything was filled humanoid shaped creatures in armors, robes and a variety of clothing along with massive dragons running and flying around, entering and exiting many doors and chambers.

This was the moon base, even if its interior tends to remind people of a massive ancient medieval castle, along with the chambers, corridors, stone walls and doors with emblems symbolizing the armory, forge, nursery, training grounds, library, common area, dinning area, quarters, barracks, logistic, communication center, debriefing area, warp portal and infirmary among others.

Walking down the path, as common sense tells many injured dragons normally went to the infirmary for a check up, but this two decided to go to the forge instead, treating their injuries as non dangerous they entered the area of the blacksmiths, where they found several dragons in hybrid forms (Human like figure but half covered in scales, horns, spikes, fangs, wings and tails showing) along with a big guy with a massive hammer soil brown scales along with dark brown hair and folded bat like wings working on a broadsword in the middle of everyone.

"Hey Terrato" waived Ember Stone while nearing the Ancient dragon

Rising his head from his work he manage to catch sight of the two dragons that entered, "Well, well, well, if isn't the Stellar brothers, what brings you here, specifically when you look like you need a doctor" observing a bit their wounds "or several ones"

Not disturbed by the joke Ember continued "you know we hate being called that" with mild annoyance, "Besides we came in need of help" pocketing a small bag on his side, his brother mimicking his actions.

"Yeah I Know, that's why we enjoy doing it" moving near the them the Ancient dragon Terrato continue to speak, "and you know that is your name, when you both awakened your dragon blood and legacy it was like being born again so you received dragons names along your human ones"

Some apprentices got near in order to hear that information, since they were still in human form it was obvious they haven't awakened their blood.

Continuing "And since your ancestors belonged to the Stellar dragon clan you received their name, becoming the Wind Knight, Silver Dragon and Guardian of Wisdom the Stellar Cloud" while gazing the older brother as many other blacksmiths widened their eyes in recognition "And the Earth Warrior, Blue Dragon and Defender of Hope the Stellar Ember Stone" while smiling at the dragon with the same affinity as him

"You like to do that right; Master Blacksmith often confused as Vulcanos or Hephaestus, Keeper of the Evolution in the planet, Ancient Earth Dragon and commander of the earth type dragons, Terrato" tried to bite back Cloud "ands what with the titles by the way?"

"Nothing, only enjoying how 1st class young dragons tend to get annoyed by it" with a merry chuckle since self respecting Ancient Dragons don't giggle "So what can I do for you so that you can continue to the infirmary?"

"Well, we kind of got in a hard battle and some weapons got damaged" responded the embarrassed Ember Stone.

"Huh, how much damaged are they since you came here first?" asked with genuine curiosity "_especially if you have battle with half swords, broken spears and other damage weapons"_

Both warriors decide to end this fast so they showed the remains of their weapons, pieces of broken Katanas, shards of a blade, the blown up barrel and remains of the rifle along with some joints ant the trigger of the twin guns Luxos and Fulgaris.

Blinking in shock the ancient Master Smith couldn't sputter and answer, he recognised those weapons since he forged them long ago, he knows the power they wield along with their resistance, of course they can break but to fully destroy them, he just needed to know.

"What Happened? How come they ended up in pieces?" it started as a soft murmur to end up in a shout

"Well we had a fight against two B class demons, in down town near and elementary school" answered Ember Stone

Terrato had different reaction in the parts of the answer, first blinked at the mention of two B class critters, of course B-class types are hard to fight in groups and pretty resilient, lucky they aren't as bright as A-class but still a threat for non ascended dragon, shock at the mention of the location since they were in populated area, full magic blast become a risk of endangering innocents so they are out, still another handicap, but what made him wince was the mention of the school

"How near of the school?" asked knowing that the answer could pretty much describe all the handicaps

This time it was Cloud the one to answer "We were at the other side of the School wall, and a group of kids manage to see us when the ZPZ dissipated"

OUCH that was mayor blow, and the veteran Earth dragon couldn't hide his wince, Small children were very susceptible to high concentrated magic or expose to high levels of Ki, since they are still developing, many small children could die from a prolonged expose to a high level battle, and if a group of kids were nearby then things got ugly since they couldn't Ascend or use high Ki attacks, the battle would turn up troublesome even to a 1st-class since many of his abilities would harm innocent bystanders.

Gazing into the eyes of both he saw many things but the last part made him drop the gaze "_I have to talk to Bahamut later, some things aren't ok" _finishing this thought he stares at them a bit more before answering "well you can go I'll see what can be done, go to the infirmary get some treatment and then debrief, just take it easy ok"

With that the older dragon commanded his apprentices to look into the items and check what can still be used, the wind and earth dragon smiled a bit before turning away to the door.

"Thanks Terrato, maybe later we could get some rare ores for you" was the reply from the young Earth dragon

"Yeah but first to the infirmary, maybe today they will remove the cast from my wing, I really miss letting them out and flying" was the comment from the Wind dragon before they stepped outside the Forge

Wide eyes the elder dragon got a tremble in the hands before mentally shouting "_CASTED WING! He was fighting with another handicap, still injured" _shaking his head on another thought "_ok forget about later, Bahamut need to know this now" _gazing again to the door they stepped he could only sigh.

Some time later

On the corridor down to the barracks we see two bandaged persons, one already in his human for black hair while his dragon features missing including his armour, the other also in his birth form, but he had his silver wings out while he flexed them like when you release an arm from a cast, he is also missing the armor and currently his shirt hanging on his left arm.

"Ahh this feels better, I really hate when I can't bring them out, they get too itchy" exclaimed the silver dragon while folding and extending his wings before letting a yawn.

"Well at least the pain subsided" shaking his head to his older brother antics, you could say that because he was two years older he would be more mature but when it came to his wings is like a kid and his favorite toy "care to tell me why you asked in the nurse for a crystal elemental heart, we already know our affinities" "_even if is strange for a silver dragon with wind affinity be the biological brother of an blue dragon with earth_ _affinity" _he mentally added before continuing "along with the squad's affinities, so what do you need it?"

"Well you missed that part of the battle but you remember our sister in there right, well while the berzehound tried to attack her…" he trailed of giving his brother the time to come back with his own conclusion

He didn't had to wait long "Wait are you telling me Stephanie is developing her dragon blood" exclaimed his younger brother wide eyes "_come on I developed mine at 14 and Alex developed his at 16 after a lot of battles, isn't she a bit too young" _it was more concern about his ten year old sister entering dangerous battles than jealousy for developing her sooner

"yeap, so I plan to check her affinity when we deliver something tonight" fully stretching his wing along with his arms, before twisting his neck a bit to the sides until he heard a small crack rubbing his neck a bit with his free hand he continues "if we can know her affinity we could help her control them better" while going near the door of their squad barracks

"What are you letting her enter in battles!" fearfully and almost shouting came from his young brother

Giving him a look that told him "Are you Crazy?" he reclines on the wall and closing his right eye while using his left to deliver a glare to his brother for suggesting it "NO, why would you think I will force her to battle with us, we barely make it alive some times" the last part was made in a soft voice "no, what I want is for her to at least acknowledge her powers and learn to control them better, I mean we don't want her to make mistakes and damaging herself and other, remember you made several holes in the school yard and field when you awoke yours" ended up with an smirk

Trying to glare at his brother, the younger Stellar brother known as Ember Stone remembered another incident, but this time it was his older brother the principal star "Oh yeah we don't want another flying skirt incident right" the smirk grew to a full blown grin at the sight if his older brother embarrassed glare.

Deciding he lost this one his Cloud make his way to the door and prepares to open it while muttering "sneeze one time in high school surrounded by your female class mates and nobody lets you live it" and a small whine that sounded like "besides it wasn't my fault, I caught a flu that day"

With a brighter day, it wasn't every day you could embarrass an older brother much less win a tease he decides to open the door to rest, at least his brother won't kill him while sleeping.

When they open the slide door, without knocking since it was their barrack on the male side and they only share it with the last male team member of their squad, a black dragon named Dark Bringer Blade, they were surprised to meet on the middle of their room with struggling.

Their brains took a bit to reboot, more because their danger sense were on overdrive, once focusing on what they were watching even if a part of their brain was actually shouting to close eyes and run like hell, but it was the part that was still rebooting so they focused their sight in order to identify what sent their danger sense off.

What was in front of them to identify first was white with black and pink, it took milliseconds for the image to clear. It was easy to identify the blond haired female body, she is Snow Flower Crysta, the reason why she was there was unknown but what was she doing there was obvious; she was struggling trying to remove her black shirt covering her face preventing her from seeing them, also showing her milky white skin and slender stomach, since she was changing her skirt was on the floor revealing her soft pink panties along with her firm bottom, round hips and slender legs.

Ember Stone couldn't help but blush at the sight, trying to remove his sight from his female friend body, for three things en special, first respect at his friend's privacy, he really like her and didn't want to offend her even if her body literally froze him, and the last was a sense of dread, last idiot that tried to peek at her ended up on intensive care with a full body frost bite after an ice meteor collided with him, deciding that she hasn't detected them yet he tries to turn his face with door, even if the image in his mind will last for a good time "_great now I need a cold shower" _before shuddering "_on the bath, I don't need her to deliver it"_

What he saw once his sight were focused on the door was not pretty, it was his older brother struggling with the door in order to open it, it seems it closed while they were admiring (involuntary of course) their female team mate, and now it was stuck.

The struggle was unsuccessful, obligating the silver winged to try and apply more force, of course destiny (in case author) decides to make the rustle of clothes a bit more louder accompanied with a sigh of relief, even if his senses told him not to, by reaction he turns around to found himself in front of his scantly clad female with her eyes closed and breathing in relief making his concentration harder as her chest moved in her matching pink bra. In that moment he came to several conclusions, first he was going to die no doubt in that, second she really has a great body, third armors really hide something else besides weak points, fourth his death was inevitable and many regrets came to his mind, amazingly this moment wasn't on them.

A loud thud cut him of from his musings informing that his brother managed to open the door, but a loud gasp made him rise his sight in order to meet with green jade eyes, that's when he realised, not only she knows they were here but she looks cute when she blush and…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA" screamed Crysta when she realized that indeed her male partners where inside the room with her in less attire.

The scream made Ember Stone reboot and try for the run, only to find his brother already disappeared from the room, leaving him in the incident, before the could manage to the door and maybe a temporal safety he felt cold in the back, before and ice wall stroked him with enough power to crush him against the wall in the room and everything became black.

On the other side of the wall his older brother can only whisper "Sorry brother we can go together against death, but there is no way I will take your place against an enraged woman" before hearing nothing meaning that after the first strike she calmed down "besides you know I am really weak against ice type attacks" he finish before thinking in what was her doing in the male side.

Some time after

Three young dragons were seated in the beds while discussing what really happened, Ember was nursing his injuries making sure his friend didn't open the wound from last battle, Cloud was already dressed while his wings folded and hidden; while in front of them was the girl in question, Crysta was already changed in civilian clothes, the blush on her face indicating the events earlier still embarrass her while at the same time a bit relived that only Ember Stone was the one to get an eyeful and that he survived that ice impact, well a sixteen year old girl has her priorities right?

"So..." come from Cloud making her raise her "care to explain what you were doing changing on our quarters?" the curiosity was the only thing detected on his tone "I really doubt it to seduce Blade since he isn't here and Light may kill you for it, in my case I doubt it very much because I have a girlfriend" before mentally adding "_or at least I had in till today, she doesn't need to know about that" _now his tone got a bit of mischief "So the conclusion was that you came for my brother, I am so proud" while weeping a fake tear, laughing inside while observing their blush and embarrassment as the same time both tried to negate that.

After deciding he teased them enough, it was obvious both liked each other but they are so shy, he composed him self "Calm down, I know you won't do that, but it would be good to know what happened before any more incidents" smirking at the idea of blackmailing them a bit or next time get a camera for it.

After hearing the question again her blush disappear and a serious look appeared on her face making the two male dragons straighten out "Well This morning Flare and my self had to fight and A-class critter near the outskirts of a town, and well she was feeling a bit depressed before the battle but after the demon said something I couldn't quite catch she became enraged and crushed the little bastard" finishing with a hollow chuckle "When we finished I asked her what happened and that's when she…" trailed of indicating it was a too much for her while tears threatened to appear in her eyes.

At the alarm of her crying Ember was already by her side trying to console her in pure instinct while his older brother was still thinking trying to process what could have happened, after a bit of soothing words she continued "She told me that her boyfriend was cheating on her and worse stringing her along, they broke up last week and that daemon seems to activate something in those lines, making her feel the betrayal again enough to affect her, you know as a red dragon how emotional they can get, right now she closed herself in the quarters crying, I was here because she left me outside and I needed Light's help but she is on a date with Blade so I thought of waiting for her here, and maybe for you too, since well you know her a bit more time than me" the mist in her eyes demonstrating she not only feels bad for her friend, but the real reason for her tears what the fact that her friends is on need and she feels useless.

With a serious sight Cloud decides to comment something "Well it seems complicated, she is not this reserved, but then again breaking a dragon's trust, especially a female's dragons one can affect the dragon very hard so that explains her depression" thinking a bit about everything that needs to be done he continues "Don't worry I will talk to her" seeing his brother questioning look at not being included he sighs "Brother I know you're more emphatic than me but right now she needs some thing else, I have been her friend longer even before we awakened the our powers and during, besides you still need to check our sister" showing him the crystal, at the questioning look from Crysta he only gives her a look that says "I'll explain it later"

After seeing the stoic look on his brother it was obvious there was no more discussion "Crysta do you want to come?" at her questioning gaze he continues "Cloud could need some time with her, and you're a bit emotional right now" she just counters with a glare "do you trust us?"

Biting her lower lip she raises her eyes to meet brown in both directions, she wanted to tell them she needed to be there for her friend, how the worry for not being helpful to the older Red dragon, and the shame of not knowing what to do, she only nods.

"OK see you later, and don't worry she will be ok" with that the silver dragon grabs a coat from the stand and goes to the female barrack of his squad, after a some time his smaller brother and Crysta decides to be on the move.

On the Female barracks

A young female Red dragon clutches her pillow while she still is on her human form, the puffy eyes shows the strain of tears along with the damage of being in a dark room from time.

Knock, Knock, Knock

The sound of some one at the door interrupted her emotions a bit before clutching her pillow harder.

"Go away" she manage to tell in a raspy voice still not looking at the door

Knock, Knock

"I said go away" this time is a yell a bit more strenuous

The person at the door decides to knock again but this time he decides to talk "Flare, it's me Cloud could you open?"

Hearing the sound of her male partner she doubted a bit, she was waiting some one like Crysta or Light but the fact of who it is made her decides not to open, "no, I am pathetic right now, I don't want the other dragons to see me"

Sighing at the pride of his friend, since she is respected for being a very strong woman, but she kind of forgets her emotions are more violent because of her nature as a red dragon, deciding its need another course of action.

"I didn't came here as a team mate worrying for the leader of the team" she almost snorted at that since its obvious he wouldn't abandon some one in need "I also didn't came as a dragon checking on another I came as Alex a friend worried for you, please open up Tiffany" she almost felled of the bed after the mention of their human identities

In the Dragon World, they are two types of Dragons, the ones that were born in there dragon form and from an egg gaining their dragons names at birth, the others that even though they are dragons the were born in human form and wait till their blood activates, this ones have a human identity before gaining their dragons names and are the most commons in the world since some never activate it and stay as a human, those that manage to do it have the option to lose their human identity or keep hidden while they use their dragon one.

The pure situation of it may be kind of bizarre but some things are clear in the dragon world, so if a dragon refers to you in your human name it can mean two things, they don't see you as a full dragon and use your name as disrespect or they use it as a form of showing trust and bonds of friendships. The fact that some one gives you their human name to you its showing they trust you.

Biting her lower lip like her friend did not long ago she decides to give it a chance to talk, not a dragon but a friend, rising from bed and opening the door she encounter two things, the first is that the light is a bit stronger since she was in a full dark room, and the other is her high school friend with a sheepishly look as if he was the one disturbing.

Observing she really opened the door and that her normal honey like eyes were now red and puffy, inwardly sighing he decide to continue since there is no turning back "Hi, he want to talk? And maybe some Ice cream?" before she gets a chance to reply he raises a big bowl of ice cream vanilla flavored as a peace offering.

Just the sight of the mighty Cloud, Silver dragon and second in command of the Squad specialised in Crisis Control, right there at the door step with a bowl of Ice cream offering to talk and a nervous look on his face almost made her smile, "_if his enemies managed to see one of the dragons that often feeds their nightmare in this position"_ just that thought brightened up her day, at least a bit.

"You know you sound like a girl offering to talk about troubles and with ice cream" Flare decides to talk

"Well you're my friend plus if you remember, I became a woman for a month right" was the come back from Cloud

At that she stepped back a bit, since it was a messed up spell of her that changed his body into female and it took a month in order to reverse it while trying hard in order to hide it from the other squads.

"Sorry" still feeling a bit guilty

At that he only responds, "Nah its okay, at least it gave me another perspective, besides it was an accident, so can I come in?"

With not other she nods and let him enter, both with the hope that at the end she feels better

In Earth

Two teenagers walk through the streets of the city after being transported from the dragon lair, it was easy moving from the moon to earth since the portals were installed in many placed and only activated by those with dragon blood. After a quick trip to his house to retrieve a small travel pack since it was entering dusk, both took the road in order to reach Dean's house.

"So Leena how is your uncle?" spoke Zack trying to start a conversation with his female teem mate, using their human names in order to avoid suspicion

Observing his actions she decides its better to engage a small talk, maybe she could relax a bit since Flare was in good hands "Well he is okay, since the curse was broken" this time she permitted herself a small smile in his direction "there is no more danger to him or my aunt" while silently adding "_Or anybody I show affection"_ she rises her head in order to look that he had stopped in front of a house

"We are here" was his reply, of course there was a bit of sorrow in his tone "_I am sorry we couldn't have helped you sooner, but we promised never to let our friends suffer"_ even thought it wasn't his fault he still feels responsible for her pain, shaking his head of those thoughts he decides to knock on the door

She tried to respond him it wasn't his fault for that, in fact all the squad manage to save her and her family, but that was stopped when a brown haired woman opened the door.

"Hello how can I help you?" Dean's mother asked from the door

"Hi, I am Zack, Stephanie's brother and this is Leena a friend, is she inside I brought some of her items, like the toothbrush and pajamas" the last one with a smirk

"Ah ok come inside both" opening the door in full letting them entry

Once they were inside the mother goes up for the kids while both teens sit down on a sofa while waiting. Taking this chance he withdraws the crystal like test and hides it on his sleeve in order to avoid suspicion.

"You're not going to tell her directly?" asked Leena while moving closer

"Not if necessary, she is still too young for entering this type of world and…" he trails off with a sigh

Closing up in order to be in front of his face she adds "Yes she may be young but you can't protect her from everything" positioning her hand on top of his

Without removing her hand he only replies with a smirk "Well you can't blame me for trying" only this time he blushed a little, but any further talk was stopped with a female child clearing her throat

"Well you know brother mom isn't at home so if you want to continue…" she trails off in order to let them realize their position at the moment could bring wrong conclusions, blushing they both separated at the same time while the small sister started laughing

Before the small sister could think of another come back she was impacted by a pillow thrown by her red face brother.

Chamber of Solitude near the center of the Moon

The door opens granting permission to chamber, inside it was pitch black proving that the lights were off, entering without batting an eye Terrato looks for the leader of the whole Dragon community.

"Hey Bahamut are you there?" asks the Ancient dragon while looking for his king in the darkness

Red eyes open and gazing directly at the other dragon a voice resounded in the room "What do you want Terrato?" Annoyance clearly on his tone of voice

Stopped abruptly by the tone indicating that he wasn't happy he tries to ask "nothing much, but why are you hiding in the darkness you know that the dark lord propaganda isn't your style" while trying not to annoy the King of Dragons

Moving a bit into the light showing that the red eyes came from a cloaked figure, indicating he was in his human form he responds "Well I hope it is important" with a small growl

Terrato was trying to think the reason for his Highness state of anger till he sees something you don't see everyday, Bahamut raised his palm till it reached his face and then he yawned "So Terrato can I ask what are you doing here?" asked the obviously tired Dragon Lord

Deciding that thing are just going to get weirder he continues "Sir why are you so tired?" noting that the red of his eyes was from the lack of sleep and not from anger, "And by the way why are you in the complete shadows?"

Raising his hand in indication of word the Lord of Dragons explains "Well for the Darkness I was trying to sleep, and is very hard to shut an eye with bright light" as if explaining to slow people eventually annoying the Earth dragon till he remembered that it was him the one that awakened Bahamut, "As for being tired, turn on the lights and see" this time it was a tone of amusement

Deciding that nothing wrong could happen since the one that normally played pranks on the other dragons was Rudra, may he rest in peace (I will explain later) he turns on the light in the chamber.

Being and Ancient dragon means you have seen humanity crawl from the mud and the battles between forces of good and evil so its hard to surprise one, as for Terrato he was waiting for many thing but mountain range of pure paper work was something he wasn't expecting.

Observing the blank face on his companion The King of Dragons shrugs and starts explaining all "The Abyss King activities has decreased a bit, but for some reason singular reports of demon activities have raised" signaling the mount Paperwork with his index finger he continues "I have been working on this for about a week without sleep, next time I'll take Volvagia's suggestion and start delegating" the evil smile on his face creped the Earth dragon.

At the same time a chill run on the back of all the residents in the moon and about one third of the population in earth, of course all of them had the dragon gene activated or not.

Deciding that a distraction was in order since nether him or the other dragons need that he tries to explain his visit "Actually Lord Bahamut, I came here to discus some thing about the squads, one in specific"

"Well it would be good to start since I am awakened now, want some coffee, or Tea?" Offered the dragon lord

"Tea would be grateful" accepted Terrato

"Good the Tea pot is at your back" dismissing him for a second, being the King and constantly being reminded of that title tend to get bothersome "_why can't other dragons just calm me my name, but no, everybody uses that title and it grows old after nine thousand years, come on the only ones that doesn't call me that are my wife, my daughter and squads seven, nine forty seven and one hundred" _ranted in his mind the Lord of Dragons

Observing he got no choice he starts boiling water, while he had his back turn Bahamut continued "By the way what squad were you referring, since my memory server right we have about 2 thousand squads from 6 to 10 dragons each, so what squad would be?"

Without removing his eye from the boiling water Terrato answers "Squad Final Fraction 7, specialized in Crisis Control" even without turning around it was easy to make that the expression from his king turned serious.

Finally and completely awakened Bahamut face became stoic "What happened?" the seriousness in his voice almost made Terrato drop the pot.

"Well Cloud and Ember came some time ago with some of their weapons completely ruined" started explaining the earth dragon

Bahamut snorted "So, you know that every dragon in the Final Fraction squads get in really serious battle, weapons destroyed aren't the problem, especially with squad 7" a little annoyed that one of the ancient dragons preoccupied him "If it is for the weapons you can make more"

Seeing that he lost trail he decides to explain better "Is not for the weapons since it was their secondary ones, and now they have no chance in being repairs, but it's not what I came to explain" Waiting for another reaction he pauses before continuing "Actually is what I saw in the eyes of both"

Now this had the complete attention from the dragon lord, it was a rare ability but one can look in the soul of other by gazing directly into the eyes of the other, but what does Terrato saw to be important, a sensation of dread filled him in that instant, the persons in that squad were precious to him in a personal matter, he saw them grow, he helped train them, they showed the whole world what is it to be a real dragon and almost lost them once, but more importantly for him are like part of his family.

"What I saw was weariness, your highness" before he could be interrupted he continues "what I saw on them was something I only see on dragons after the Great Eclipse, dragons that have been in too many battles and started loosing the reasons for fighting, more importantly those are warriors don't loose their spirits but they lose their purpose"

That really worried the Dragon Lord; a dragon that loses its purpose is near the breaking point, were he would start battling only for the combat and not for others, those dragons become berserkers if they are lucky, the unlucky ones end on the other side.

"And for what I heard Crysta is a bit weary also, she still hasn't recovered, while Flare and the other are still a bit too emotional, my guess is that the whole squad still haven't surpassed the event in Estigius Belt" somberly added the Earth dragon

That comment really griped the Dragon's heart, that event still fresh in his memory, it was one of the few moments were he really thought he would loose those he care, it was when the dragons remembered in their hearts what is to be a guardian, but the cost for it and the survival of the earth was almost too heavy.

Deciding that dwelling in his thought wasn't good right now, he dares to ask "How much did you see?" knowing that the answer would be decisive in deciding if they are in time to protect them before any damage became permanent or heal them.

Terrato remembering the depth of their sight he answers "Not much, but its level of damage is equal to what I saw in veteran dragons that survived the last assault in the Great Eclipse"

Closing his eyes, Bahamut tires to remember what to do, they could lose their resolve or worst their hearts, but thinking in the level of damage it wasn't enough to create an alarm, normally the team helped in that aspect, but in this case is the whole squad with the damage, not equally but relative.

"So what do you suggest?" still his eyes closed

Tapping his chin the earth dragon responds "Well normally we send them off duty to rest, to spend time and enjoying what they are protecting, to fortified their resolve or at least to recover from the battles they see"

"In other words you are proposing that the solution is to send one of our best teams in a prolonged vacation" with a bit of disbelief making the earth dragon tremble "if it was so easy why didn't we did that before?" now the tone was a bit annoyed bet the relief in the voice of the king of dragons was evident

Venturing if answering or not Terrato decide to voice his opinion "Well maybe is because we didn't have a case of this level, because the last one was more than a thousand year ago and then we had a long time of peace, without mentioning that in this moment the battles have gone without rest"

With a sigh the King of Dragons raises his gaze to the comrade of old battles "ok now we have a solution, but you know we have two thorns maybe three with these solution"

Making his best effort to maintain a strait face Terrato asks "Thorns? What do you mean?"

Looking onto the wall, like if gazing on an invisible object Bahamut responds "Its easy, first they are one of the strongest team from this era, of course old teams are stronger, but their resolve is something hard to compare, replacing them for a time will be hard, then you know they won't accept the vacation unless we force them, you know that it was their decision to defend, nobody forced them"

Processing what he heard Terrato asks "And the third thorn?"

Making his eyes meet white the other dragon Bahamut simply shrugs "You know that no matter what, if there is an emergency in their area they will jump in to help, rest be dammed"

Nodding in answer he could see his point, the whole team tended to jump in order to protect or save the other even if they were broken in bed, with a small chuckle Terrato can only accept "It's like having Agnim and Rudra again with us"

The mention of the other dragons Bahamut returns to another point, "By the way what could you do about their weapons?"

"Nothing much, the gun barrels of Luxos and Fulgaris were destroyed beyond repair, the shooting system of Bindsnipe is irreplaceable, Both katanas were infused with a lot of magic so they wouldn't become the swords they once were and the Airblade is made from a metal that no longer exist, in all maybe using the materials from all in one weapon would work but the elements would be all wrong" explained the Blacksmith dragon

Bahamut sighed again, what he could do, thinking again his eyes wanders to the wall were portraits of the original Ancient Dragon team, gazing to a silver and gold dragon in gold and red armor a small light bulb lightened.

"I think is time to revive the project GB" before standing up and started rummaging on the old documents

"Project GB? Wait wasn't that Agnim's last project?" observing his leader nod while looking in the old files he could help but blink "But nobody managed to make it work"

"Actually Agnim managed" standing there with a very old portfolio "he used that weapon for a long time after his return" delivering the data of the Project to the blacksmith dragon

Blinking again, Terrato decides to gaze in the data, eyes widening at the recollection the other dragon made, Agnim wasn't a metallurgic but he was a damn well Alchemist and Rune user, maybe the best so it was no surprise he manage to do something like that with the help of Rudra, "_what as their motto again, oh yeah 'With enough will the word impossible losses all meaning' and they had a lot of will"_ returning to the data in his hands he could help but ask

"Milord" looking at the angry gaze the other dragon directed he decides to continue instead of escalating "This metal proportions are incredible, but were and how could that alloy be created and in such quantities?"

Bahamut didn't answered; instead he recollected something from his desk and showed it to the other dragon, it was a brick of a green emerald with black and silver traces, snickering at the face his old friend made resembling a fish he decides to spare the answer.

"Those two had a lot of time after their return and they brought a lot of this alloy with them so I have spared"

"If you had this metal why didn't you gave it before?" asked Terrato while examining the metal

"You never asked" the lord of dragons almost lost control and laughed at the face vault of the other dragon.

Rising from the ground Terrato only made and evil eye to the other ancient dragon before griping on the metal and the report "Well let's see if they manage to control them"

"Wanna bet they will control them fine and create a couple of new attacks in the middle of their first battle?" was the question of Bahamut

"Sorry but I learned long ago never to bet against any dragon that have silver traces on their wings" was Terratos answer before laughing a bit

On Earth

Zack and Leena bid their good byes to his sister and her friends before taking the road in the middle of the night.

"Your sister is kind of cute" mentioned Leena

"Well that and she seems to like you a lot" replied Zack

"But I still don't know were she learned to tease like that, or the fact she can understand hidden tones" voiced her thought Leena

"I blame my brother, she seems to take a lot of things from him, including that 'I know something so don't mess with me' attitude" quoted the male

"Aww but she is cute like that only by trying" fake pouted Leena

"Well I know her better and…" he checks the crystal on his wrist before opening his eyes like dinner plate "You gotta be kidding me" he whispered

Leena heard the last part and gazed to the wrist of his friend, checking the inside of the crystal she sees the energy in a purple spark "is that Lightning Affinity..." whispered her it was more a statement than a question

Zack only nodded "It was supposed to be extinct but then again Bahamut said our family tends to break reality" responded in astonishment "but I bet this is going to take the cake, or give him a headache"

"And why is that?" intrigued the blond

Removing he crystal from his sight he gazes directly at her "Actually is cause the Lightning is the only thing that makes contact with both the sky and the earth, ironic eh?" while trying to looking at the sky trying to figure just what new surprises would come.

Female quarters in the Moon Base

The sound of a soft giggle came from the room the female team mates of the squad seven uses during their shift, and hour ago it was the sound of sobs, but the entrance of the other team mate changed that.

"…. And then the female dragon slayer actually asked my brother if he was busy later, the face he made was so funny" the male voice told while trying to compose his laughing "after he manage to react he started banging his head while muttering not again, why every time"

Soft giggles escaped her lips at the misfortune of the youngest member of her team, by her side an almost empty bowl of ice cream "he should be considered lucky, he just need to rescue a maiden and then bam she is pursuing him" while scoping a bit of ice cream "By the way I think you're drunk" while seeing him wave a bit

"In my defense I blame the mixture of vanilla and my genetics" while grabbing a spoon whit a bit of the mentioned "This" while signaling the spoon "Is stronger than DragonBane, Firequid or Magma Cocktail for any Silver dragon" before slumping on the nearest bed "while it has a calming effect on Red and Copper dragons"

"That might be true, but it doesn't erase the fact that you got drunk, and eating Ice cream no less" while tasting again the white flavored substance "What will other say, oh yeah, Lightweight"

"Only vanilla has this effect on us, that's why the only flavors we can eat while on duty are all other except vanilla" before raising in order to meet his friend eye to eye, "Do you feel better?"

The expression in which he made that question made her blink, even in drowsiness he is still the same, but then again while pondering on the question and checking her self she discovered that in fact she was feeling better "Yeah I feel great, thanks"

"No prob" while trying to scoop more ice cream "that's what friends are for, besides it wasn't your fault, the guy was a jerk, remind me to beat him till his ancestor could feel it" the last part as serious as you can expect from a Dragon if it wasn't for the small slurred words "then again you are a red dragon your emotions are stronger and more explosive, your breakdown was just the sum of all the elements above and the attack from that Night Wraith"

Sobering a bit at the last mentioning she expected him to continue and reprehend but it never did so she just explained "It was me or Crysta, and you know how her life was before meeting with us, if she had to relive all her bad memories the way I did you can count I would jump again if necessary"

The answer was obvious since the attacks of NightWraiths tend to be nasty, they attack the emotions and mental barriers making you live your nightmares and worse relive your worst moments while adding more nasty stuff, it is a mental torture that can break many.

Trying to change the subject she ask an innocent question "So how are you and Kriss going?" expecting him to jump in the air like always she almost fell of the bed when she saw him wince

"What happened?" now worried that she was the one to harm the one that tried to cheer her up

Deciding to better go on with it before she starts jumping conclusions "We broke up this morning" at that she put a shocked face "no it wasn't just her or only me it was a decision of both"

Disbelieving she ask "But why, you were good together, and even when she knew of your secrets, heck she even know about you being a dragon" still trying to grasp those two started a bit rough but as they advanced as friends it was obvious they belonged together

Rubbing his forehead for and answer he responds "It is hard to explain, is just that some factors didn't add in our mix, she is a medicine student accustomed to science and the religion from her father, and me a History student that is a representation to everything science isn't capable of explain, a half dragon"

"That's bull, I know the two of you didn't care, heck even Bahamut respected your relationship" a bit angry she answers

Ignoring her outburst he continues "Its not that is just that because of our own care for other added the fact that our shifts made our time together more scarce it wasn't the only factor, its more that we decided we were more as friends than lovers" a slow chuckle made it to his lips "added the fact that deep inside her she will always see me as a friend, heck she once told me I was like her guardian angel" it was obvious he was a bit depressed but he still hold on happiness even if it was small

Now it was time for her to wince, it was a fact that once a girl saw you as her best friend or even a brother you subconsciously stopped becoming boy friend material, and the fact she saw him as a guardian angel (funny thing is that he is actually a guardian dragon) just explained the situation completely.

She only sighted, in his tone there wasn't any reprehend or anger, just a bit of depression, and here he is trying to cheer her up, its moments like this when she berate herself for not taking a chance with him, that and what kind of man is he really.

Only to shake her head, this was Alex or Cloud it didn't matter he was still the same with or without his power, maybe this is why the Silver dragons are almost extinct, because they tend to care more for other than for themselves.

Murmuring a bit low "I really should have taken your offer that time, now it seems I lost that chance"

Proving that he was still listening he responds "that was a some time ago, we both know it was a crush, but then again it wouldn't work since the both of us are too headstrong" before slumping again against the wall

"Maybe, maybe not, who knows?" when she received no response stared at the immovable figure on the side of the bedroom, the rise and descend of his chest and lack of reaction showed that he was asleep.

Smiling a bit, and feeling a bit better since she is one of the privilege people that he can show his vulnerable side, deciding not to disturb him she only grabbed some blankets and placed them on top of him, while removing his glasses she manage to stare at the bandages on his arms and the tiredness on his factions.

"Its better if you rest, I'll call your brother to tell him where you are, just so that he doesn't get worried, besides I trust you won't do anything" giggling a bit at the sleeping figure near the wall.

She yawns revealing that after the emotions calmed down she was also dead tired, positioned herself she simply falls into deep slumber before the minute, only the sound of soft breathing was heard inside that room.

Early the next morning

The situation became a bit amused, Dark Bringer Blade and Lover Light didn't return from their date till the morning, but nobody bated an eye since both were already 20 years and been dating for a long time, Stellar Ember Stone and Snow Flower Crysta also returned in the morning, since Zack decided to check some things at home he ended up asleep on before knowing it and Leena was too tired to return alone so she used his sister's room.

The funny thing was when a female dragon from other squad decided to invite Fire Edge Flare to take breakfast with the other dragon lass, open entering she gapes at the sight of the male dragon, Stellar Cloud asleep in a sitting position near the Flare's bed, almost like a guardian while Flare curled up in a ball both had their dragon bits on display.

Before she could jump at any conclusion since both of them were fully clothed, the other roommates of the barrack entered looking for their friend in case she was still distressed for the latest events, but the sight before them couldn't help but make them smile.

A little amused Light talks "Well she seems fine to me, trust Cloud to make other feel better" before taking a camera from now were and snapping pictures of her friends in such defenseless and cute position.

Crysta only smiles, the Stellar brother tend to look for others even as they sleep, of course she couldn't help but giggle when she heard him mumble something, it was curios how both brothers tend to murmur spells while they sleep, deciding that it was enough she clears her throat before shouting "INCOMING"

The reactions were instant Flare was already with her wings wide open standing on her bed revealing that she went to sleep fully clothed, in her hands claws were glowing crimson, her gold eyes scanning the bed room till a

THUNK RUSLTE RIIIIPP

Made her stare at the ground near her bed, ignoring the giggles and laughter of the present female dragons. Sitting down she stares at her companion.

Cloud woke up immediately, trying to grip the hold of a none existing spear, he thought he was in his bed, causing him to grab the blankest around him and tripping in the action, the blankets rolled and snared him as a makeshift trap, because he wasn't all awakened he forces him self using his wings and tale to cut and rip through the blankets effectively destroying them.

**Cloud POV**

A few awkward minutes passed when my eyes scanned the room looking for the threat, when I found none I calmed a bit and breathed in relief. The sound of giggles reached my ears and finally waked me up; it took some second for my brain to reboot in order to process what is happening.

Quarters in the Dragon Base……..check

Till here everything is alright

Walls in a soft red along with feminine aspects……………check

O…k this means I am in the female quarters, not good

Flare with her wings spread while sitting on her own bed and a blank stare…………..check

What the hell happened yesterday?

Both of us are still dressed …………..check except for the shirt my wings torn

Well that is a relief that means nothing happened

Three other female dragons on the room, two giggling and one ready to kill…check

For some reason I think I am in trouble, that's it no more Vanilla

"Cloud" whispered Flare from behind me effectively cutting my train of thought, and especially any ideas of how to get out of here alive.

"Good morning Flare" I waved a bit while trying no to stare at her bare shoulders since her wings tore the back part of her shirt, it was a surprise it still on place.

She bit her lip as in trying to suppress amusement; good at least it isn't anger, she then responds "Good morning too, by the way are you going to replace the blankets?"

At that I stare at here while thinking, obviously forgetting the other females in the room, and concentrating on the shreds at the floor, shrugging I respond "Yeah I'll do it later" Yawning a bit I stand up before Crysta addressed me

"Hey Cloud, we wanted to take Flare to eat something to cheer her up, but seeing that she is alright we still want her to be with us, want to come" while trying to maintain a strait face

Looking for other possibilities my stomach reminded me I didn't eat dinner yesterday besides the bowl of Ice cream, so I responded eventually trying not to look at the third female that was glaring at me "Sure why not, let me go to my barrack for some thing to wear" while showing my torn shirt

After seeing her nod I made my way to the door, just as I was outside they shut it close, before sound of gossip reached my ears, well she was feeling better and I wasn't going to answer some questions so I made my way to the male barracks of my squad, effectively escaping the sight of others of course.

**General POV**

Cloud entered the room before meeting the questioning gazes from his room/team mates, groaning a bit he remembers he is missing some article of clothing, fortunately the fact his wing are still on sight explained it silently.

Noon at the Moon base

Breakfast went uneventful between all the members of the Crisis Control Squad number 7, along with the female team mates of the Nursery and Healing Squad number 4, the comradely was easy shown even though the brunet of the other team seemed a bit annoyed with Cloud, gaining the Amusing of the other present males every time she mutters something similar to "No proper"

Right now All the Squad were in their amours formed in line since they were called by Bahamut, the entrance of Squads 48, 57 and 234 really worried them a bit, along with the worries from the other teams when they identify all the teams after having worked together.

"OK can I worry now" Rein a gold male dragon from squad 57 commented at the sight of the other teams

A Blond female from Team 234, located in Japan, answered "I don't think, but it's better to get more information" Mina didn't turn around to see her twin Nina asking already other teams if they knew why Bahamut called these teams in specific.

The Earth is a big place so it is crazy to think that only one team could protect it, meaning there are several teams all around the world, each one specialize in certain areas, while a team is often enough to one area, it isn't rare for some teams to gather in there location and help each other.

The presence of four teams is a hard fact that something big is going to happen, but whit these teams the situation needs some thought.

"Yo Kazerio any Idea what is happening?" Asked Cloud to his Wind counterpart from the Japanese team

"No, and it kind of scares me that a dragon of knowledge doesn't know, but then again you're more a battler than a thinker" came back as a reply to his friend

Cloud was ready for another battle of come backs, they were like a sport for all wind dragons and is quiet enjoyable to test the wits against other, of course the small rivality against this two specific dragons doesn't matter, but had to bit his come back at the entrance of their leader.

Once Bahamut entered along with Terrato, Tiamat and Diana, everybody remained silent and returned to their formation. The Four ancient dragons were a bit sombre but almost smiled at the attendance, not because of the respect they show, but because their numbers were complete.

Bahamut gazed to the teams he manage to call, thinking they were the best options for this, making a mental note to count them again he looks at all of them.

"_Ok Team seven with its 6 member, team forty eight with their five members, team fifty seven with their eight members and team two hundred and thirty four with eight members, all of them are complete that is good"_

"I know many of you are worried since I called the best assault, rescue, information gathering and Crisis control teams in the last hundred years, and the first line of thought is that we needed a powerful force for a big battle, let me assure you it is nothing like that" Gazing down the Dragon Lord manage to see that every dragon in the room sighed in relief almost at the same time to the point were it was completely heard.

Tiamat, Bahamut's wife, Queen of the Dragons and the Ancient Dragon of Existence smiled at the sight of the relaxed squads, happy that even thought they are all warriors and defenders, none of them are blood/battle thirsty.

Diana the other female and Ancient Dragon of Love, tried not to giggle when she imagined their reaction to the real news, while thinking that a bit of matchmaking would harm anybody.

Bahamut continued "Well before we manage to reveal the reason for the call I may have to ask for all of you to show me your dragon hearts" the order in his tone made so no one questioned.

Once he finished that order, all the dragons present closed their eyes and their dragon blood became activated, their hair changed to a diversity of colors, along with a bit of physical enhancement, even if their eyes were closed it was obvious that they also changed.

Before anything else is said the Precious stones and crystals that symbolised the dragon heart in each were revealed, In Squad seven they all gained hanging in front of their chest pendant like stones, each had the same color as their eyes, from sapphire and ruby to emerald and pearl.

In Squad forty eight the crystals appeared in armlets all the same color of the hair, Team fifty seven revealed their crystals encrusted on tiaras form females and in earrings for males. The last was for team two hundred and thirty four, where like all oriental dragons their crystal hearts appeared in their left hand along with a ring revealing the type of dragon they were.

Terrato did a quick look at all of them; once he revealed that all were in good conditions he made a signal for his majesty to proceed with the meeting.

"_Well this is it, lets see how much it will take for them to discover it" _where the thought passing to the dragon of order, "Ok lets start with the Fire element, Fire Edge Flare, from the other three teams what fire dragon do you trust has the same or similar attributes and skill and you would trust to protect?"

Stepping in front and looking at the Dragon King directly she answers without hesitation "from the other teams, I have worked better with Flame Bolt Rein, Fire Dragon from the Assault team 57 located in Britain" while turning to look at the male dragon.

The named Warrior looked at her with surprise, while Bahamut and her team mates tried to suppress a smile, Flare in the past was very prideful to the point she hardly trust anything male, but that changed trough time, and gaining her respect is a bit hard.

Nodding at her response, the Tiamat decides to take the next question "Stellar Cloud, you're a tactician, but also a wind dragon, tell us which of the present dragons do you trust to fight by your side"

Still standing on his post, Cloud gazed upward before inhaling deeply, his sapphire eyes showing sings of deep thought, before he exhaled and prepared his answer "there are two of them that I can say can follow my lead and that I will follow their leads too, Mountain Watcher Breeze from Healer team 48, she is more a defender but also very level headed so she wouldn't put her charges at unnecessary risk" closing his eyes for a second before adding "Also Tenken (Sky sword) Kazerio from the information gathering team 234 located in Japan has the wits and the ability to work under pressure, I am Faster but he got skills, besides in tactic department we can think on different strategies form different angles so there isn't any comparison"

Bahamut didn't bother looking at the mentioned, looking at the eyes of the talking wind dragon told him what he wanted to know, and they already worked together so it was easy seeing them in a team, making a mental note to see if in the future he could send the three wind dragons in some strike missions.

The time passed while they were asking them each one for an element, in the end seven dragons from the three teams were chosen, Tenken Kazerio for the Wind, Flame Bolt Rein for the Fire, Wolf Shank Fang for the Earth, Storm Tidal Wave for the Water, the twins Mirror Illusion Mina and Nina for the Light and Darkness and last Wood Born Striker for the Poison element. The chosen force looked like a formidable team even if assemble by this way.

Diana smiled at the sight, well it was time to reveal why they chose this kind of team in such unusual way, or at least she thought before Ember Stone raised his hand.

"Sorry to bother boss, but I have a question?" all the other dragons except for his team, Fang and Strkier looked at him in confusion, while Terrato thought that it was time some ones curiosity got the better of him, on the other hand Bahamut thought that what ever happens some one would get very amused.

"Yeah I see no problem" answered the Dragon Lord while waving his hand "Is about what's happening here right"

"Actually no" now it was time for Him to blink, and a small part of his brain told him to sit down before the earth dragon continued "I was more thinking if you had some books on the Lightning element, and how to train it, or at least a tutor"

Meeting with confused gazes except for there dragons Bahamut ask "Why do you need that?" he was also a bit confuse, he knew many dragons could use electric spells including him and his brother, but that element was extinct

"Well, our sister started developing her dragon blood; guess what she is a Lightning dragon, so we thought if we could get some books to help her control it or if you knew some one that could help her in that" the tone was simple as if he was talking about the weather.

Now every dragon Blinked at that response, along with the fact that their king had banged his head on the table in front. Bahamut took some deep breathes before responding

"I'll look at it, maybe I could look at it with my daughter along, but" this time he stares at the young dragon while giving the others in the room time to recover about the news "Next time you or your brother" _And now your sister"_ was silently added "decides to break any rules in reality please warn me before hand" "_just like Agnim and Rudra warned me 30 seconds before ripping the laws of time and space, even if it only was one time" _All Ancient dragons in the room had that thought in mind

"We would try" with a grin he casually answered, but the hidden message was obvious "_If we manage to know before hand we will try" _obviously like certain four winged Chromed Dragon of Chaos

"_I swear those two are the reincarnation of Agnim and Rudra because they thought I would get bored, well its time for a bit of payback" _Thought the Lord of Dragons

"Well, now that the news were delivered, I think is time to tell you why you were called here" closing his eyes and trying to sound serious "as you know after the battle against the Centurion army, King Abyss forces are a bit weary, but that doesn't stop the incursion of rouge high level demons, right now we can take care of them, besides there is an increase in dragon cadets right now"

"We called you here and formed this new team so they could help in the protection of the area team seven was supposed to guard" this brought stares from all the younger dragons in the room. "No, no we aren't sending them to a 'no return mission', is just that we needed some team to cover for you this month"

"What, were are we going?" the clearly confused black dragon asked

Giving them a full grin, just like a cat that got the canary the king of Dragons answers "You and the whole team are going...." pausing for a dramatic effect "Vacations" ending up with a full blown laughter after seen all the younger warriors face vault

"What?" came from the two Stellar brothers at the same time

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note:** This chapter took some time since I was starting to make the introduction of all the characters, I originally thought of making this one chapter but because of all the actions that appeared well, it would be the best to make it in two different before the introduction of the Scouts. If I leave plot holes don't worry I'll fill them later. But now I was more interested in presenting the OCC. As for the scene of the ice cream, well the drunk part was a comic realif, but for the fact that a girls feels better after taking is true is just that some are hard to open to males, and is easier to open between her female friends.

**NEXT CHAPTER : Dawn Over a New World**

**Flare Shot: ** Black magic blast, consist in compressing the power of the strongest Black spell known as Flare in a Bullet or a sphere in front, then release it at full speed, the damage can be great if it makes a clean hit and even if not the power of the explosion is like casting the spell directly over the target.

**Thunder Stab: **Electric based spell, it consist in charging with a magical thunder anything pointy or with a blade, like a sword or a dagger, some good casters openly use it in their melee as a short but powerful blow, and experienced fighter can cast the spell on their hands or feet so they get the edge of an elemental weapon without the steel.

**Triple Kick: **Basic hand to hand combat technique, it is rarely used by heavy hitter, but is more effective if used by speed fighter, it consist in using twist and spins in order to deliver simultaneous kick without loosing the impulse, on contrary its spins are made so that one can add more power. It has an specific order that starts with a front kick to open a hole in the defence of the opponent, followed by a quick back kick or spin kick and put the body of the opponent in a better range or the body of the fighter in a best angle, and the last kick uses the energy from the first two kick to deliver a finishing kick that can varies from a round house kick to a heel drop or axe kick.

**Zero Point Zone**: This is more of an area effect spell, it consist in en capsuling an specific area with a magic field that would prevent the enemies from escaping and at the same time preventing from civilians or weaker warriors from entering the battle zone and becoming possible targets. It is also with a spell that creates an illusion around the area to make it appear like nothing interesting is happening, if any person or another warrior that doesn't have the enough energy to enter the battle without becoming the liability the field would not repel them, instead will transport them to the other side without passing on the centre. It is also known as ZPZ or Null Point Area. There are only limited ways of neutralizing the spell. That the caster dispells it, the death or lose of concious from the caster, if the caster leaves or is removed from the area of effect, a supper charge spell or the death from the target


	6. Character Info, Not a Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon.**  
**" Please tell me she didn't say that " normal talk  
_" I don't like that smirk?" thoughts__**  
**_**" Oblivion Arts: Maximum Wolf Bane" Attacks/Spells/ Demonic voices  
**_**" Descend thought the heavens and strike the enemy one more time" Spell chanting/demons thoughts  
**_ _Don't look for me Computer message/note /written text_

"**Story Data"**

**Planet Background Brief **

During thousands of years battles and wars occurred hidden from the human population, demons and devils born in the human World and hell trying to destroy or conquer, but instead of interfering the angels decide to use avatars, known as dragons, this beings first appeared in their reptilian and giant forms in order to battle against the hordes of hell beast.

As time went by and periods of peace appeared, the humanity started fearing them, so the dragons gained the ability to change into a humanoid form to live in the planet enjoying what they protected. Thanks to that human form the dragon race and humanity manage to live along, one on the hiding and the other in the ignorance, during those time the breeding and couples from both races became common, till this day the blood of both races, along with some demon blood mixed in most of the earth population, resulting in the birth of extraordinary humans. Along with the birth of two different type of dragons the born and the hatched.

The last Great War occurred more then nine thousand years ago, it was so brutal that the humanity had to crawl from the mud again and develop in the society we know today, in planet earth while the others lost any hope of life, while the dragons had their own heavy blows.

The leader of the current battle Bahamut, known in several Mythologies as the king of dragons had to slice the moon in half in order to stop a permanent eclipse before Ladoon reconstruct it so their wasn't permanent damage, three high level dragons died during the battles protecting life, but the last sacrifice that finished that war came from two powerful warriors, they were Agnim the Dragon Protector of Life and Rudra the Dragon Keeper of Chaos.

Both using the last of their power and life force managed to close the passage between Hell and Earth, effectively sealing the Abyss king and its legions, a seal that managed to stay till now.

Humanity long ago forgot those times along with the dragons, even if they were still living among them, the silent battle continued since several demons weren't sealed and many others were created in the world even though the arts of the life force and magic were long ago forgotten. Instead humanity grew complacent, starting war between itself, the blood spilled and the evil inside the hearts of humanity was enough to weaken the seal letting some creatures enter the world.

Since the genes and the blood of the ancient protectors still exist, their descendants now fight the war, under the command of the leaders form the last one, better known as the Ancient Dragons, recovering the arts of magic and the heart of the guardians.

**D.R.A.K.E Background**

The drake association has its headquarters in the only natural satellite in Earth: the Moon, while the dragons hide from humanity their natural abilities, it didn't meant that they lost them, with their blood sorted in half the Earth population they needed a place to train practice and else. Since they are more of an army they had to divide and classify in classes and teams to ensure survival while they were distributed all along the planet.

**Team System **

To ensure the survival and the success the dragons were divided in teams from four to ten members, each member specialized in one specific element (fire, water, wind, light, darkness, poison, earth, lightning, etc). Since the planet territory is extensive, along with the fact that the dragon population covers half the earth, the teams rapidly increased in numbers and had to varies in specialties from each territory.

The specialties are:

Tracking

Healing

Rescue

Assassination

Recognize

Crisis Control

Elite

Heavy Hitter

Information Gathering

Communication

Research

Development

Support

Transport

Scout

First Aid or Auxiliary (normally the first team to approach emergencies)

Each team exist on certain areas, and are numbered since they tend to repeat, normally these squads are enough to patrol certain area but sometimes it is needed the support from other teams in that are in the area or from other territory, like the British Tracking team number 2 helping the Russian Rescue Squad number 5. Not because they are from a specific team doesn't mean that they are exclusively for that purpose, it means that they have that ability on high regard and can perform other, just not with the same efficiency. That is to promote unity, solidarity and companionship without becoming Dependant.

Some areas don't have certain teams in specific while others have more than one in the same specialization.

**Classification **

Dragons are normally classified in Types and class, along with the titles. Types mean the element and type of the dragon, like Red Dragon of Fire, Gold Dragon of Water, etc, while the Class is for the Rank, like 4 Class or 2 Class, the title is for the description if they are Guardians, Defender, or Keepers. And the last of the classification is the job or specialization like Knight, Warrior, Magician, Healer, Assassin, seeker, hunter, etc. This affects the armor they wear and the weapons they use, since a magic dragon can't take a heavy armor and a warrior or knight need enough to fight so a robe would be useless.

**Type**

Type is known as the classification of the species of the dragon and its element in proficient, the species are normally classified by the color and it's divided between metallic (silver, gold, copper, platinum, chrome), Chromate (red, blue, green, yellow, black, white) and Igneous (amber, onix, jade, etc).

Each type varies of the abilities they can do and their personalities, Blue dragons tend to be more loners but can maintain their ground in difficult battles, while they can develop affinities for wind, earth or poison, red dragons have hot temper and higher emotions and are more proficient fighters with fire and light affinities. On the metallic Gold and platinum are very rare since they are very shy or reserved but are very prominent on healing, purifying and fighting while their affinities can vary from light to even darkness, silver dragons are better known for their knight and protector skills along with their healing that tend to meld with their personalities, they tend to be specialized with light or earth affinities along with their gravity magic, but they are reports of some that could use wind or thunder affinities. The igneal are the rarest of all. (Much Information of dragon types can be found in the draconomicon, if they are some difference in what I put in this story it is because I modified it to suit it better or for easiest writing).

**Class or Rank**

The ranking was made in order to prevent unnecessary death by classifying the warrior by the level of their abilities and so that their missions are according to their limits, (the rank system here is similar to the on used for S.o.l.d.i.e.r. in Final Fantasy 7 Crisis Core). The ranks are explained below.

**Cadets**: These are the ones that start at the bottom of the list, it is for the dragons that have never learned to harness magic or weapons, and also includes humans that can fight their chance against low level demons. They are trained to use weapons or at least defend themselves and prevent casualties.

**4-Class or Dragoons:** These are Dragon born and humans that are very proficient in weapon handling or magic using, humans that can harness mana or Ki are classified in this rank, while dragons that haven't awakened their blood are the ones that enter here.

**3-Class or Dragon Fighters**: There isn't much difference between the dragoons and dragon fighters, except for more exceptional humans and the dragon born here are starting to release their power awakening their Dragon Heart that enables them to summon their armor, in this stage is when they start developing their elemental affinities but they are still unable to change to their dragon form.

**2-Class or Dragons**: This rank is given for Dragons that can change from their Human form to their Dragon form and vice versa, along with the adult form and the whelp form. In this stage it is easy to identify the type of dragon. These are more veteran dragons and their power is equal to mid rank demons or critters. Hatched Dragons can reach this rank when they are of age.

**1-Class or Ascended Dragons**: Dragons that reach this rank is because they manage to unleash the full power of their blood heritage, obtaining their ascended forms; ascended forms are known as Hybrid forms since they end in an humanoid like form but with the extra powers and parts of the dragon they are more powerful fighter, very proficient in their job and elements. Here exist a secondary rank depending on their mastery and power level; A-rank for dragons that reach ascension, S-rank for dragons that manage to reach the second level of ascension and the SS-rank for the dragons that manage to unleash their ultimate forms.

**Hero or Ancient Dragon**: This rank or better known title it's given to dragons that manage full status, normally it is for the maximum veterans of war since they are the most powerful in the world, and it is a title that Bahamut, Tiamat, Diana, Terrato, Adramalech, Agnim, Rudra, Dagon, Ladoon, Deba, and Volvagia right now have.

**Title**

The title is given when the dragon in specific manage to harness its element, because along with it also comes basic parts of the world that they have to keep or protect, this parts are normally where they can reach an extra boost. It is divided in Guardian, Defender and Keeper.

Guardian is given mostly for knight types, especially since what they are to protect tend to be important, the difference between Guardian and defender is that a Guardian must prevent what he or she is protecting from being corrupted while the Defenders prevent it from being destroyed and taken away. What guardians protect are normally some assets of humanity that can be shared like Wisdom, Compassion, Courage, the Future (Time), Balance, Creation, Order and Existence.

Defenders have a more difficult job since what they protect tend to have a more personal value, because of its importance it is given more to warrior or healer. What they defend is many of the sacred things in the heart of humanity that once lost can mean the end; those are Hope, Love, Feelings, Friendship, Dreams, Life, Bonds and Kindness.

Keepers are the third of the list and what they keep are normally the dark aspects of the heart in the living creatures, their job is to prevent them from getting out of control in other words keeping them at bay, never negating them but preventing them from becoming harmful; that is why they are called Keepers since they keep things from going out of control. What Keepers mostly prevent from spiraling are Chaos, Death, Darkness, Destruction, Hate and Evolution, in other words everything that out of control may cost too much.

**Jobs**

For anybody that played a RPG and similar may know what I am talking about, is based on the skills and weapons they can develop, but in this case is extensive so it could take some time to explain; what I can explain more is that to prevent overspecialization they were trained in secondary skills to extend their abilities further, along with the fact that all where focused on both training in hand to hand/Weapon handling and magic casting even if its not their job, but it is more to prevent dependence and create more surprises; Like a Healer good with swords so they won't be defenseless, a Knight with healing Skills so that he could endure more in the battle, a Magician with good hand to hand combat in case ended up surrounded or out of magic power. This was made to ensure more survival.

**Character Stat Sheet**

In this story the Original characters have their own stories, quirks, likes and dislikes, but it would be better to explain them or at least who is who.

Name: Alex

Dragon Name: Stellar Cloud (because you can gaze it in the highest part of the Sky)

Age: 18 Years old

Height: 1, 76

Weigh: 160 Lbs

Hair Color: Black _______________Dragon Mode: Silver

Eye Color: Dark Brown __________Dragon Mode: Sapphire Blue

Dragon Type: Silver Dragon (has blue dragon traits)

Element: Wind, Holy wind (Life)

Rank: 1-Class, S-rank

Protects: Wisdom (and a bit of hope)

Job: Knight

Secondary Skills: Alchemy

Weapons: Wind Spear, Luxos and Fulgaris (twin Guns), Air Blade, Mithirl Pike, Kain's Glaive and Thunder Dragon Claws

Favorite Quirk: Can't blame me for trying

Favorite Attacks: Aero Blast, Holy Burst Break, Soul Scream, White Dragon Blast, Razor Wind (Wind Slash) and Ultimate Life Break

**Bio**: He is the second of the team to develop his heritage at the age of 16, it was during classes that a demon attacked, and his first thought were to get to safe but when some of his friends were in the line he jumped into action, he didn't transformed or summoned his armor, but managed to survive a full dark blast damaging the demon in the process leaving him weak enough for the Fire dragon to finish it. It was weeks later that a commander dragon inform him and gave the choice, he decide to join the fight when the news that one of his friends was in mortal danger, becoming the Wind Dragon Knight. It was later that he discovered that the commander that helped and trained him was in fact Bahamut.

_________________________________________________________________________

Name: Zack

Dragon Name: Stellar Ember Stone (Something that you can gaze tends to mean disaster)

Age: 16 Years old

Height: 1, 70

Weigh: 125 Lbs

Hair Color: Black _______________Dragon Mode: Blue

Eye Color: Dark Brown __________Dragon Mode: Emerald Green

Dragon Type: Blue Dragon (with Silver dragon traits)

Element: Earth, Dark Poison (Chaos)

Rank: 1-Class, S-rank

Protects: Hope (and a bit of Dreams)

Job: Defender

Secondary Skills: Rune making (Runic)

Weapons: Heavens Cloud, Bindsnipe, Nosada/Osafune (double katanas), Mithirl Katars, Earth Axe and Gaia Blade

Favorite Quirk: Dodge This!!

Favorite Attacks: Earth Break, Judge Sword Impact, Celestial Sword strike, Black Dragon Assault, Spiral Bolt, Souls Crusher and Maximum Wolf Bane

**Bio**: He was the third member of the team at the age of 14, his introduction to the battle was more controlled by his part, when he discovered that his brother was a Dragon that fought demons he manage to keep it secret from their parents, but instead of leaving his brother to his own devices he trailed him to were he trained. After meeting Bahamut he asked for training so that he could be of help to his brother, effectively becoming a Cadet and then a 4 class thanks to his martial arts training. He unleashed his power when an Incubus attacked the district in the nearby and his brother wasn't present, while the battle was long his blood awakened, making him the Earth Dragon, much to the surprise of Bahamut.

_________________________________________________________________________

Name: Tiffany

Dragon Name: Fire Edge Flare

Age: 18 Years old

Height: 1, 69

Weight: don't ask

Hair Color: Light Brown _______________Dragon Mode: Red

Eye Color: Clear Brown (Honey)_________Dragon Mode: Golden Yellow

Dragon Type: Red Dragon

Element: Fire (Plasma)

Rank: 1-Class, A-rank

Protects: Courage

Job: Warrior

Secondary Skills: Seeker

Weapons: Fire Blend, Twin Flameberg, Fire Bute (whip), Mithirl Blade, Magma Bow and Fire Dragon Claws

Favorite Quirk: It is OK to be afraid, but not to surrender

Favorite Attacks: Raging Fire, 7 Swords of the Flame, Eruption, Fire Sword Rain, Red Dragon Meteor and Cherry Blossom Explosion

**Bio**: She was the first one to control her blood, her family is long line descendants of Red dragons so her knowledge of the battles and powers were very high, because of her parents divorce and living with her mother made her a bit feminist and in her position as vigilante boosted her belief on it. Her trainer during the battles was Tiamat. She became a Warrior at 16 revealing the fire armor, funny thing is that she saved Alex many times when he was a human, but Alex returned the favor after transforming and neither of them knew who was who till they became a team and revealed their identities.

_________________________________________________________________________

Name: Leena

Dragon Name: Snow Flower Crista

Age: 16 Years old

Height: 1, 67

Weigh: 120 Lbs

Hair Color: Blond _______________Dragon Mode: Green

Eye Color: Soft Green ___________Dragon Mode: Teal/Lavender

Dragon Type: Green Dragon

Element: Water (Ice)

Rank: 1-Class, A-rank

Protects: Bonds (Friendship)

Job: Magic User

Secondary Skills: Fighter

Weapons: Crystal Staff, Blizzard Rod, Ice Brand, Mithirl Flail (Morning Star), Snow Claws and Trident

Favorite Quirk: You had your fun, now is my turn. Welcome to the new Ice Age

Favorite Attacks: Blue Rapture, Ice Prison/Icicle Nova, Tsunami, Freeze Soul, Oceanic Burial and Glacier Collision

**Bio**: Tragedy hit this Defender at young age, some devils heard of a prophecy indicating a you ice maiden will bring them to their end while she was surrounded by bonds, so they ended the life of her mother while she was 3, her father came next at 10, and everybody that get close to her ended up harmed or dead, making her live with her uncle and aunt, she had the belief that it was a curse that harmed those she cared so after her Aunt almost died in an accident, after she hugged her in her birthday, Leena decided to apart herself from other. She activated her powers at 14 and almost immediately she joined Tiffany, the red dragon on the battle in order to help her and to keep her mind from the tragedies. Later she meets the wind and earth dragons and without knowing it she bonded with all three of them. At 15 her Uncle almost died just when her heart was warming again and almost had a relapse, except her now friends didn't let her, with the help of the Earth dragon managed to discover the prophecy and the Devils responsible for this, she was the one to deliver the coup of grace, saving her family and all she cares, in the after math a hug from the earth dragon, followed by the fire dragon, wind dragon, Bahamut and Tiamat managed to make her blush, but also still in the arms of the Earth Dragon she smiled for the first time.

_________________________________________________________________________

Name: Swany

Dragon Name: Light Lover

Age: 20 Years old

Height: 1, 67

Weigh: 128 Lbs

Hair Color: Dirty blond (Airburn) ________Dragon Mode: White

Eye Color: Pale Blue __________________Dragon Mode: Purple

Dragon Type: White Dragon

Element: Light (Holy)

Rank: 1-Class, A-rank

Protects: Feelings (Heart)

Job: Healer

Secondary Skills: Defender

Weapons: Light Blade, Twin Lance, Holy Staff, Mithirl Bow, Angel Shield and Star Sword

Favorite Quirk: Even in the shroud of darkness, the smallest trace of Light can bring forth enough Hope

Favorite Attacks: White Lightning, White Dragon Attack, Holy Luminare, Redemption, Soul Strike, Luster Surge and Magnus Sanctuary Assumtio

**Bio**: She was training as a Veterinarian when her powers activated at the age of 19, funny thing is that her boyfriend activated his at the same time, becoming the exact opposite of her. She manage to become a big sister for the team, helping the unit but still she can be quite dangerous when her calm aura disappears.

_________________________________________________________________________

Name: Angel

Dragon Name: Dark Bringer Blade

Age: 21 Years old

Height: 1, 78

Weigh: 158 lbs

Hair Color: Dark Blue _______________Dragon Mode: Pitch Black

Eye Color: Shade Blue _______________Dragon Mode: Ruby Red (Crimson Red)

Dragon Type: Black Dragon

Element: Shadow (Darkness)

Rank: 1-Class, A-rank

Protects: Balance

Job: Assassin

Secondary Skills: Monk

Weapons: Dark Sword, Cursed Talons, Immaterial Zweinder, Mithirl Scythe, Sword Breaker and Shadow Lance

Favorite Quirk: The night isn't the end; it is just the promise of a new tomorrow

Favorite Attacks: Dark Thunder, Flare Prominence, Archeus Eclipse, Shadow Bringer, Black Dragon Impact, Soul Burn/Breaker and Life Extinguisher

**Bio**: At the age of 20 he activated his powers during a date with his girlfriend; it was pure surprise along with relief when she had similar powers to him, except he didn't become a healer, he was more of a fighter, showing that the bonds they shared before becoming dragons where very strong, the only team wok that rivals there is from the Alex and Zack at battle.

_________________________________________________________________________

Name: Stephanie

Dragon Name: -----------------------

Age: 10 Years old

Height: 1, 20

Weigh: 80 lbs

Hair Color: Black _______________Dragon Mode: ---------------

Eye Color: Dark Brown _______________Dragon Mode: -------------------------

Dragon Type: ---Unknown---

Element: Thunder (Lightning)

Rank: --Class, --rank

Protects: The Future (time)

Job: ----------

Secondary Skills: -------

Weapons: -------------------

Favorite Quirk: -----------------------------

Favorite Attacks: Sad Puppy Eyes, Surprise Strike (Tackle out of nowhere), Hug Tackle, Static Touch and Dragon Wail (Call for Help)

**Bio**: She is still too young to join the battle; beside she hasn't received any training so you can only expect her to do what a kid can do. Well a kid that is just recently awakening her Dragon Heritage. She is also the small sister of Alex and Zack, funny thing is that she shares some of the abilities and quirks of them, often making some trouble, she is vary brave and Loyal, even if she is still not ready for the battle.

_______________________________________________________________________

This is the basic Info so that it would be easier to follow the story and its changes. The characters are of my creation, but the abilities and some parts were borrowed from Rpg Games (FF, Disgea and Ragnarok among others), I didn't want them battle hardened, but instead just experienced.

**Team Chronology**

Here will be explained very quickly the formation and development of the Team along with the development of the members, or important events.

Demon population increase dangerously

Tiffany develops her dragon heart and receives permission to enter the battle

The stories of an armored female dragon with control over fire expand on the human population

Certain high school is attacked, Alex develop his dragon blood for enough time to save his class mates before Tiffany reaches the area and vanquish the demon, none knows of the others secret

A vicious attack in a hospital and Alex meets a Dragon commander, he is given the option to join the battle or leave, he activates his dragon heart and the Wind dragon was born

The battle continues, but both dragons work alone without acknowledging or thinking of the other, as class mates they ignore the identity of the other

Zack discovers his brothers secret, instead of being frightened or envious he seeks the commander that helped his brother and asks for training in order to help his brother; a Dragoon appears for the first time in 50 years

A small accident in an All girls High School forces Leena, a reserved and solitary girl, to gain her dragon heart, the Water dragon makes her debut

Tiamat takes the Fire dragon and the Water Dragon under her wing, both become a good team, one focused on magic, the other focused on power; the demons appear to increase their level

Another attack inside an institute forces Zack to fight alone, because of the power from his opponent the teenage awakens his dragon blood enough to survive, but also he is forced to develop his Dragon heart, summoning his armor the legend of the Earth Dragon starts.

Two teams patrol the area, now they are aware of the other but don't interfere or seek the other, the brothers develop an interesting team and coordination, almost forcing the Commander to smile at their dynamic

Both Alex and Tiffany graduates from High School and apply to join college

A common target forces the meeting between both teams, instead of joining forces, a vicious battle started because the difference in their objective; the target fell at the hands of the Wind dragon, but he and his brother ended up brutally damaged trying to prevent the aftermath of the battle.

Tiamat discovers the aftermath and questions the origins from the second team, the commander appears and reveals himself to be Bahamut the king of dragons and Tiamat's husband

After recovering both teams are discussed to join but did not revealed their identities, Alex because of wariness from the females in the team, Zack following his brother but with a bit of distrust after watching them battle; Tiffany looked at the males with contempt and distrust while Leena just didn't care.

For the first time in many years a team of demons appear and seems to have the attributes to defeat the new dragon team in a one by one

Alex and Zack recovers slowly, in the mean time they start learning a bit of magic to increase their repertory

A battle against the demon team almost result in a tragedy, Leena wasn't able to cast any magic and Tiffany was cornered and almost killed while Alex and Zack were captured, in this battle the Dragon blood of both male dragons reveals itself for a second time changing only their eyes and hair for the length of the fight; along with Bahamut confessing why he chose these to dragons in specific

The victory was a bit bitter, but all managed to come alive; after a bit of debate they decide to finally form a team, when they revealed their identities the shock made the king of dragons chuckle, Alex blinked for two minutes, Tiffany shake her head in denial, Zack was amused along with a teasing smirk, while Leena only looked a bit impassive.

The team developed slowly, but also mixing their training in order to not be catches of guard

The dark generals make their appearance, also the identity of the Abyss King is revealed along with the history of his fall, the battle intensifies

An astonishing discovery that they can reach their dragons forms made the dragons train harder without losing their focus on their human life

Zack is the first to achieve the dragon level preventing a cave from collapsing on him and Leena, revealing himself as a Blue dragon, Bahamut is a bit concerned about his abilities with gravity; he is also the first to be renamed as a Dragon

Tiffany was the second, along with the discovery of the Dragon boost (Dragon Rage, Dragon Might, Draconic Acceleration, etc) her obvious form of a red dragon was welcomed and the name Fire Edge Flare Joined the ranks

Not all disasters come from demons or humans, sometimes they are natural, the water level rises to a dangerous point inside a tourist cavern, Leena was alone forcing her to awaken her form, and a Green Dragon prevented the tragedy redirecting the flood.

The first demon general Rasstul starts his conquest, many persons with demon heritage are discovered

A sneak attack forces Alex to do a half transformation revealing only his wings in a stormy night, nobody managed to identify his dragon race

Rasstul fall at the hands of Tiffany

The Second Demon general Moloch attacks merciless, Alex weakness to Ice was discovered

Desperate measures were used, Moloch falls at the brutal assault from Zack using his brother spear and his gravity magic, he manages to control the earth attack Terra Break

The Demon Commander responsible for this reveals itself, the battles harden as his plan to release Hell Miasma on the area, corrupting everything with soul

Last Battle for the safe of the life starts, the final demon general turned out to be a Vampire and used the corpse of the other Generals to attack, Alex remembers the feeling during the last sneak attack and finally gains his dragon form, the surprise of a Silver dragon was welcomed along with the last breath of the general

The battle was bloody, but in the end a combined Full Powered Elemental Blast from the four dragons erased any trace of the demon commander and the Miasma, the aftermath took a toll on them, to the point they thought it was all a dream

A prophecy about the dragon race becomes known, Alex and Tiffany starts classes in college in the History and Medical Faculties

Human Possessions starts increasing in numbers, new demons replace the last ones

The information of dragon teams all around the world was also welcomed, Bahamut questions the fact of Alex being a Silver Dragon, also they got information for the new level of transformation

A battle in the College against a poison demon makes Alex friends discover his identity, panic almost took over, instead of reject or panic they offer help and treats his poison, Kriss acceptance give him enough energy for the rematch achieving his Hybrid mode

With the help of a Phoenix Tiffany rises to the Hybrid mode and prevents a sleeping volcano from awakening in the middle of a city

The team got permission to enter HQ and gain some more weapons, rivalry between Alex and another wind dragon appears

Some members of the team travels on the world, meeting other dragons, learning new tactics, Rosaline a new class mate of Zack spells trouble

The Clan of D-hunters appears, and the new member seems to have a grudge on the earth dragon ironically her civilian identity has a crush on his human form.

A meeting with the other ancient dragons takes place, the dragons receive their ranks, Terrato has a secret that could change many things

The female D-hunter enters in conflict when she develops feelings for both Zack and Stellar Ember Stone, even if both are the same person, a discovery of Terrato's past worries the team

Zack is discovered, but at the same time Rosaline discovers she has been used, the Demon Ifrit was the responsible of her family demise not the Ancient Earth dragon, the heart breaking realization almost broke her spirit that she was looking for revenge against a friend of her parents, Zack didn't took to lightly the fact Ifrit taunted her with the intention of destroying her hope, in his rage he Ascends and with a new attack Gaia's Revenge the Fire demon was no more

Rosaline becomes the liaison between the D-hunters and the D.R.A.K.E., she is also adopted by Terrato once he stopped blaming himself for the losses, Bahamut reveals he has a daughter of their age named Alice and sends Zack to look out for her, the result was another lady with a crush on the young dragon, his brother doesn't know if pity him or envy him

In Leena's Birthday takes place another tragedy as her curse strikes her uncle, she tries to draw back to her former and lonely shell, but Zack becomes an anchor for her

The missions becomes a bit harder, Tiffany becomes a sister like moral support for Leena, while Zack is the only reasons she hasn't retreated from them; much to the charging of Rosaline and Alice; a comment from Kane and Tenken helps Alex discover who was attacking Leena emotionally

The devils reasons and location were discovered, Zack and Leena are the only ones to enter the area, Leena gains her Ascended form, in the aftermath she admits only to herself how grateful she is, and the warm of her heart made her closer with the teams

Demon Lords start appearing, the elements of Light and Darkness enter in play, Angel and Swany join the team

Legendary weapons discovered, every one in the team gained a weapon on difficult trials, Zack got the Zambato Heavens Cloud, a Chaotic Blade made from the tail of a corrupted dragon looking for redemption; Leena manage to recover the Crystal Staff, the last item from Atlantis; Alex with the legends on the Area manage to recover the Holy Glaive, that was property of the First Dragoon Kain; Fighting a High level demon near a forgotten library let Tiffany obtain the Twin Flamebergs, the first twin set made by Terrato; Angel Steals the Immaterial Zweinder from a demon commander, the Dark blade acknowledged him as his new master and finally Swany revived her Angel Shield as a Gift, supposed the shield that can protect all.

An accident permits Zack to become possessed when he discovers he can use the shadow element, the squad take a big blow, a distant legend makes things harder

Every body tried to reach him before he changes completely, Angel indicates the Shadows controls or become controlled, Leena manage to stop his rampage, Alex makes an startling discovery when he uses the Light element and purifies his brother before the corruption becomes total, both defeat the Devil Commander fusing the Light and Shadows attacks, The Chaos Dragon Revenge becomes a new final blow

Bahamut becomes startled at the discovery of the second element and that both can control them normally, the year goes on with sparse battles, the seal starts to weaken

Leena was kidnapped by a Demon Lord from Scandinavia, the team losses no time, Zack's Familiar appears in the form of Fenrir the Dark Ice Wolf and finishes the battle with an Oblivion Attack. The whole squad are assigned for crisis control

The teams Familiars are assigned to boost their powers along with the fact they can be summoned, Tiffany was the Phoenix that helped her before, Leena's was a Leviatan, Angel was a Kirin while Swany was a Unicorn, incidentally Alex's became Ruby, the Dragon princess pet Carbuncle, when he obtains his Oblivion Attack

The alliance of two demon Lords became more dangerous with the income from a Traitor, All dragons were enclosure in the Moon except for two teams, while a Demon Army marches to the earth

The Squad decides to buy time while the other team releases the dragons, the realization that they may not come back hit with full force.

The battle was viewed on the earth and the moon, various dragon almost entered in denial and lost hope, Bahamut was impassive and almost broke down seeing the battle, no the execution of one of his best teams at the hands of the wrath army

On earth Hope started falling quick, the admission of the demons that humans deserved death as their food source almost broke the spirit, the only thing that maintained a bit of light where the six warrior that were trashed in front of every one

All ancient dragons were stroked when instead of breaking Zack, Alex, Leena, Tiffany, Angel and Swany didn't surrender or lost hope, instead they battled with everything, every time they felled was only to rise, if one was hit the other would take its place, the revelation they did that because they were Dragon Defenders at heart made Bahamut shed some tear that assured himself that he choose wisely

A desperate move gave more than what they thought, instead of sacrificing themselves Zack and Alex achieved the next level in the Demonic and Paladin Mode, the light and darkness of their spirits joined their crystals and turned the table of the battle, the revelation that

Some weeks later is where this story starts.


End file.
